Nueve meses antes de la Navidad
by Victoria Blue
Summary: Por razones aleatorias del destino, la relación sin compromisos que Rivaille y Eren mantenían da un giro completamente inesperado para ambos, y el titan debe lidiar con los síntomas de un embarazo, un sargento que lo dejará hecho añicos y una vida de soldado que le da pocas opciones. ¿Sobrevivirá Eren hasta navidad? Mpreg, EreRi. Uke!Levi.
1. Big ass trees

c: yo again, asdfg este fandom, éste fandom! Hoy publico por que soy infinitamente feliz, ,le dije a la chica que me gusta lo que siento y pues jsdasdasidh soy feliz. 3. Dejo esto como algo experimental, se supone que deben ser dos capítulos pero no sé cuanto agrade la idea, so~ quizá se extienda más que eso y ponga un mes por capítulo, son como viñetitas uvu. Pero BUENO sinceramente soy malísima para escribir fanfics continuos o de multi chapter, so espero que me apoyen dejando reviews por que en serio me animan mucho; si yo veo que el fanfic no tiene exactamente una buena respuesta, me deprimo y lo dejo ahí donde estaba y me voy a leer fanfics de gente mejor(?) osdsifhsduifhsduf 3 eso. A leer~.

Por cierto~ SnK me pertenece, yo soy un japonés de mediana edad que dibuja manga y escribe cosas sobre hombres desnudos comiendose humanos c: si, yo soy Akira Toriyama(?).

* * *

Ngh! Guh..agh!.- La voz del sargento cambiaba siempre que él y Eren hacían el amor, subía unos cuantos tonos y se volvía la cosa más sensual que el jóven titan pudiera escuchar; sumado además al hecho de que el sexo le nublaba la mente, y que la vista frente a él de un Rivaille sosteniendo sus propias piernas por las rodillas para mantenerlas bien abiertas, con el cuerpo muy desnudo y bañado en sudor, le ponía más bruto todavía, era inhumano pedirle que se contuviera en absoluto. Sin embargo intentaba contener su apremiante orgasmo lo más que podía.

Habían comenzado a tener sexo recurrentemente luego de un entrenamiento particularmente intenso entre ambos, que de alguna manera había llevado a los dos soldados de discutir sobre el control del menor sobre su propia transformación en titán, a tener sexo intenso contra algún _arbol jodidamente gigante_. Jaeger nunca pensó que sería el activo, especialmente por que Rivaille se veía intimidante y acostumbrado a tomar el mando, tenía esos aires de liderazgo y confianza total, una persona perfectamente capaz de dominarle sin problemas; y claro que había actuado de la misma manera intimidante y controladora, ordenándole a Eren a base de insultos que '_le partiera por la puta mitad o se encargaría de arrancarle las partes privadas con los dedos por no saber usarlas_', se había abierto de piernas para él y había insultado y ordenado más de lo que nunca le había escuchado, dominándole por completo desde abajo; en cierta forma el menor se sintió el pasivo en ese momento, incluso si era él quien tenía la polla atorada en el ano ajeno. Vaya manera de describirlo en su propia mente, pero con Rivaille no eran necesarias palabras bonitas.

Pero así era Rivaille, y así había sido su vida sexual desde ese día; Eren se encargaba de obedecer cualquier orden de su superior, que se retorcía y gimoteaba en la cama, ordenandole ir más rápido o más profundo; o que se encargaba de llevar el ritmo por si mismo cabalgando encima del menor con absoluta maestría. El sargento nunca tenía problemas en decir lo que quería, era confiado y seguro de si mismo, incluso si era el pasivo. Más aún, estaba tan seguro de su reputación y de su calidad como sargento y soldado más poderoso de la humanidad, que deliberadamente 'elegía' ser el pasivo porque era _su decisión_, quisiera o no Eren, terminaría metiéndosela a Rivaille, y terminaría gustándole. Oh, y le gustaba mucho.

- Sargento.. y-ya no...- sus caderas aceleraron cuando sintió el familiar e infinitamente delicioso escalofrío comenzar a hacerse presente, sus musculos se tensaban mientras él se aguantaba el orgasmo para no dejar a su jefe a medias, cosa que cada minuto parecía más y más imposible al estarse hundiéndo en ese orificio caliente y lubricado por su saliva y los densos líquidos pre-seminales; Eren se esforzaba, sus embestidas duras, brutas y muy certeras daban directamente contra la próstata del mayor, que soltaba un gritito ronco cada que sentía el delicioso placer recorrerle. El mocoso sabía lo que hacía, tendría que admitirlo luego, sin embargo aún no era suficiente para él, no podía dejarlo correrse aún, aún quería más.

- C-cállate y.. ugh!... y cógeme más duro! Ah! Hya!..J-jódido mocoso.- El sargento llevó su mano a atender su propio pene que había sido ignorado por el castaño, dandose un par de buenos jalones para ayudarse a terminar mientras la gruesa polla ajena se aporreaba contra su punto más sensible, destrozando sus nervios poco a poco. Finalmente Rivaille logró correrse, temblando de pies a cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco, soltando un hilo largo de insultos en voz baja para no ponerse a gimotear su orgasmo. Cuando terminó su cuerpo se relajó por completo y su estomago quedó completamente sucio de su semen, y Eren aún seguía penetrándole con fuerza, buscándo su propio orgasmo y causando estragos en su cuerpo sensible.- U-Ugh... puta mad-... basta.. basta... n-no puedo más.- Rivaille tuvo que aguantar un par de minutos de sufrimiento post-orgasmico hasta que el joven soldado eyaculó fuerte y muy profundo en su interior, rellenando sus entrañas con semen caliente.

No se quejó como era usual, estaba demasiado cansado, quería darse una ducha larga para limpiar todo su cuerpo del sexo, que aunque le gustaba era una de las actividades más sucias que realizaba; quería cambiar las sábanas por unas limpias y echarse a dormir, sin embargo el peso del menor encima del suyo le impidió todo de manera súbita. Cayó dormido encima suyo como si nada, y Rivaille no encontró manera de soltarle una jodida patada para tirarle otro par de dientes por no dejarle ducharse, aún cuando era claramente bastante fuerte; los estragos de haber fornicado dejaron sus pobres musculos demasiado relajados como para pensar en cualquier tipo de esfuerzo.

Bien. Eso lo haría en la mañana.

Y lo haría justo cuando terminara de sacar su cena de los dos jodidos días anteriores. Se negaba completamente a moverse del baño hasta haber terminado, o de sacarse el delantal que se había puesto para no manchar su ropa, así como los guantes de latex que tenía. Vomitar era asqueroso, no soportaba tener que sacar cosas que debían salir de su abusado trasero, por la maldita boca. Quizá todo el semen del sexo maratónico de la noche anterior se le había ido al estómago y le había hecho mal, así que era obviamente culpa de Eren, ¿de quién más podría ser?. Siempre, de alguna manera, era culpa de Eren.

-Llevas como media hora vomitando, Rivaille, ¿No quieres que te traiga una pastilla? Tengo algo que te curará el malestar.- Hanji llevaba un rato apoyada contra la puerta del baño, despreocupada como siempre estaba mientras su mente divagaba en su gran interés como eran los titanes, pensando en lo mucho que iba a sufrir el pequeño "Meiwes", como había bautizado a un titán de clase cinco metros capturado solo hacía dos días, en las pruebas de ese día. El ruido del sargento moviendo algunas cosas y tirando del inodoro fue lo siguiente que escuchó, como si de inmediato hubiera entrado en modo defensivo para huir de sus milagros cientificos.

- Estoy bien, probablemente fue la jodida comida, esa puta cocina no está lo suficientemente limpia. Ya me encargaré de poner sus culos a trabajar para que brille como el diamante.

-. Si lo limpiamos con el culo de dará asco.- Era costumbre que las cosas entre ambos sargentos fueran relajadas, Rivaille mismo se había olvidado del malestar ya, probablemente habiéndolo vomitado junto con el pan de la semana pasada hacía solo unos minutos. Mas, realmente sentía que había algo extraño, sólo no sabía qué, y eso era lo único que lo mantenía pensando en cosas que no fueran el asco de vomitar o lo sucio que había sido. Era como si en su mente algo le dijera que definitivamente había algo que estaba diferente al día anterior, y no era precisamente el hecho de que amaneció sintiendose mareado y vomitando, (aún culpaba a Jaeger de eso) sino que era más bien metafísico, algo que no pasaba de una idea intocable e inexistente, sólo estaba ahí. Suspiró para exhalar aquellos pensamientos como si fueran dióxido de carbono, levantando un hombro para acomodar su cuello ligeramente adolorido. Su espalda ya había dejado de dolerle.

- Por cierto, ¿cuándo te quitarás el delantal? Te ves adorable con ello, pero no te va.

- Llámame adorable de nuevo y en serio voy a lastimarte, Zoe.

Un puñado de soldados se levantó de inmediato cuando él y la castaña entraron al comedor; sus cuerpos se tensaron muy rectos y aporrearon los puños en el corazón, saludándo al sargento. Eren estaba ahí, pretendiendo tenerle el mismo respeto que los demás le tenían; mocoso hipócrita. Rivaille se aproximó a su lugar de siempre, pasando un dedo suzpicas por la madera de la mesa, recogiéndo una finísima capa de polvo que estaba ahí. Lo sabía, ese sitio estaba hecho un chiquero.

- Bien, luego del desayuno limpiaremos esta cocina, es inaceptable que el lugar en donde se consumen los alimentos y las bebidas esté lleno de polvo, son soldados y un soldado con salmonelosis es un soldado inútil. Y si se vuelven inútiles yo mismo los llevaré de vuelta a casa de sus madres. Así que ¡A trabajar!.

* * *

- Encontré la respuesta de tu enfermedad, Rivaille, ¿nunca te dijeron 'Usa protección' cuando eras jóven?.- Habían pasado tres días sin que aquel malestar cediera, ya se había dado cuenta de que en realidad era el ambiente algo tenso de los últimos sucesos, y posiblemente algo que había comido; cuando tomaba alguna pastilla para el dolor de estómago los dolores se iban, incluso esos dolores especialmente fuertes que se formaban en la base de su vientre cada que estaba demasiado tiempo expuesto al sol, pasaban. Sin embargo Hanji había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para tomarle el pelo, aprovechando que era la única enterada de su 'relación' con Eren (¿Qué relación, por favor?) no cesaba de arrojar hipótesis idiotas una tras otra, cada una más ridícula que la anterior.

Finalmente esa mañana había despertado descansado y mucho mejor, estaba listo para un día productivo sí o sí; hasta que la castaña había llegado con tres pruebas de embarazo. Rivaille rodó los ojos, harto de aquello; tenía un límite bastante generoso para con ella por el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola y la confianza que le tenía, mas aquello ya era simplemente demasiado para el sargento pelinegro, que frustrado se terminó de alistar frente a su espejo, dispuesto a ignorar a la mujer. Eren seguía dormido sobre su cama, probablemente muy cansado del entrenamiento previo; la noche anterior pretendieron tener sexo pero el titán cayó dormido antes de que siquiera terminaran los besos previos al 'foreplay', y ahí seguía.

- Oficialmente esto es lo más estúpido que has dicho en tu carrera militar, Zoe, y eso es decir algo. Guarda esas cosas para cuando tengas un novio que te soporte.

La castaña sonrió maliciosa, extendiendo una de las pruebas al más bajo, sin ofenderse por que la ignorara - Será divertido si la haces y te sale positivo~.

- ¿Sin duda sabes que esas cosas pueden dar positivo y no acertar, y por eso se recomienda hacer la prueba con eso más de una vez? No soy estúpido. Ahora sal de aquí, apestas a saliva de titán, que asco.

Ah, pero Hanji no se rindió, no señor, ella quería verlo sólo una vez, la razón no la sabía exactamente, suponía que era su afán de molestar a Rivaille que no podía ser contenido, para nada. - Le diré a Erwin que te tiras al sujeto de prueba de la nación, esperanza de la humanidad y potencial peligro, a quien deberías estar entrenando y evaluando, y no montando. Se enojará~.- A pesar de que el sargento quiso decirle que hiciera lo que quisiera y se fuera, no le quedó más que defenderse y contra atacar.

- No lo harías, te interesa demasiado que te cuente detalles sucios, pervertida.

- Puedo vivir sin ellos~.- Aventuró la castaña; las pruebas aún extendidas, ofrecidas a Rivaille. Eren dormía sonoramente.

- Te mataré si dices algo como eso, sabes bien que sí lo haré.

- ¡El daño ya estará hecho!~ no te servirá matarme.- Rivaille chasqueó la lengua.

- Te mataré ahora mismo.

- Intenta hacerlo sin despertar a Eren y que se haga un ajetreo y el pelotón entero se entere~ lo gritaré hasta que me muera, Heichow.- Alargó la 'u' al final del titulo, sonriendo como un zorro tramposo; Ah, zorra tramposa, era lo que el sargento pensaba.

-¿Por qué mierda quieres que lo haga?.

- Curiosidad, ganas de molestarte. No lo sé.

El sargento suspiró, frunciendo el seño más de lo común pero tomando de golpe las tres pesadillas aquellas, convencido de que sería una perdida de tiempo, seguramente alguna daría positivo, Hanji era capaz de alterar alguna para que diera positivo pensando que era idiota y no haría las tres. La cientifica quiso protestar al verse despojada de los tubitos, todos ellos, mas no alcanzó a decir mas que un seco 'Esp...' pues el sargento, con paso firme y seguro y la actitud de un anciano soportando las bromas y travesuras de un montón de niños, ya se había perdido tras la puerta del baño.

Pasó un rato, Eren se removía y roncaba algunas veces, incapaz de despertar incluso si ya se le había hecho muy tarde para el entrenamiento matutino. Usualmente Rivaille le pateaba (literalmente, mocoso de culo perezoso) fuera de la cama para que despertase, sus entrenamientos estaban supervisados por él en caso de que quisera tornarse en un titán para correr; pero ahora el altísimo (**No** literal, **_mierda_**) sargento estaba ocupado.

- ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto?.- Hanji habló con un Eren dormido, enrrollado en sábanas blancas y muy perdido para entenderla, sólo en lo que Levi volvía. Y casi como si le hubiera invocado el sargento salió, con las manos enguantadas y las tres pruebas en ellas - Muy gracioso.- murmuró, con una expresión perturbada y fastidiada al mismo tiempo. Hanji se echó a reir, fascinada por su rostro.

- ¡Mira tu cara! No te preocupes, alteré la positiva. Si te salió otra es coincidencia.- Pudo confesar su pequeño pecadillo entre las risas, sosteniendo su estomago sin contenerse; Eren no despertaba ni con aquel estruendo.

-... A qué te refieres con 'La positiva'?.- Rivaille enarcó una ceja cruzándose de brazos completamente sereno de nuevo; era obvio que ella había hecho algo, su principal hobbie, después de los titanes, era joderle la existencia. Hanji Zoe paró de reir ante ello, confundida con su pregunta. Ella había alterado una de las pruebas, de tal manera en que resultara positivo en todo momento. Originalmente había planeado darle ésta prueba a Rivaille, verlo asustarse un poco y luego darle las demás, sin embargo no había podido en medio del poco común arrebato berrinchudo del mayor; suponía que ahora ya sabía que era una trampilla inocente entre amigos, no había problema con una bromita de vez en cuando, ¿cierto?. Sin embargo su rostro se quedó helado cuando las pruebas le fueron devueltas.- Tu las alteraste todas, maldita zorra tramposa, una broma ¿eh? buen intento, confieso que de haber tenido quince años hubiera caído redondo.

- Rivaille... yo sólo alteré una de ellas.- La broma ya no era el tema en la mente de Zoe, era casi imposible que dos pruebas seguidas dieran positivas en un hombre, la falla radicaba, en promedio, en una de dos pruebas hechas a mujeres; era aún más dificil que en un hombre dieran positivas, no imposible, pero sí dificil. Ahora. Dos pruebas seguidas habían dado positivo.- ¿Qué mierda comiste para que exista gonadotropina coriónica en tu orina?

Rivaille no se dejó alterar, conocía a Hanji de siempre, era una buena actriz, dramática como ella sola. Un acto de completo shock como el que ponía no iba a alterarle de ninguna manera. Sin embargo sí estaba enojado, ahora tendría que hacer algo estúpido e innecesario para demostrarle a esa mujer, _y a sí mismo aunque no lo admitiera en su mente consciente_, que no pasaba nada raro con su cuerpo, era imposible que un hombre se embarazace, imposible y ya. Se negaba a pensar otra cosa. Era ridícula la sola mención de algo como eso.

Eren se despertó de pronto, levantándose despacio hasta quedar sentado en la cama; se frotó perezosamente los ojos como si no quisiera ser arrancado del sueño en ningún momento, y vio las figuras tensas de Rivaille y Hanji.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Aventuró, y Rivaille crispó los labios, mirándole como si fuera un enemigo más odiado que el peor de los titanes.


	2. Pruebas de que el infierno empieza

Bien, sí, me tardé tres semanas, sí, lo sé. Bien, pero tengo una excusa. Estudio literatura, y es más estresante que medicina(?). Entre tanta lectura y escrito simplemente no encontré inspiración para este capitulo, y de hecho, el golpe de inspiración llegó hoy en la mañana. Sí, lo escribí en un día, no me maten por los errores, pero era ahora o nunca. Si me ponía a editarlo esperaban otra semana u u. Como sea~ lamento que mis fanfics os den escalofríos(?) pero mi manera de escribir es bastante seca y erótica, así que por algo el rating(?). Y muy humana, y los humanos sufren estreñimiento, so, lamento desantificar a los personajes perfectos que nunca tienen necesidades fisiológicas(?). Whatever~ espero que este episodio les guste, amo escribir a Rivaille maltratando a Eren, como se darán cuenta pronto(?).

Como sea, ya saben que esta serie no me pertenece, le pertenece a la única persona que hace obras con criaturas extrañas en mundos desconocidos y que te dan escalofríos pero igual las amas. Sí. A Hayao Miyazaki.(?)

Viko off 3

* * *

Había cosas que Eren Jaeger no podía evitar necesitar. Asesinar titanes, comer, ir al baño, asesinar titanes... Y por supuesto eso otro. Besar a Levi. Besar a Levi era una experiencia que nunca imaginó podría conocer. Había besado mujeres antes, alguna vez jugando besó a su hermana, algo de niños claro, que ella ya había probablemente olvidado. Sin embargo los besos de Rivaille eran una experiencia distinta. Era sexo con la boca, algo más erótico de lo que pudo haber creído que se sentiría un beso. ¿podía siquiera alguien tener sexo con la boca sin acercarla a los genitales del otro? Nunca cambiaría de opinión, de alguna manera él era pasivo, como fuere que se viera, en realidad la persona dominando todo era Rivaille.

El entrenamiento había sido duro ese día, terriblemente duro. Las cosas que el cadete debía hacer como un titan shifter eran más cansadas que el entrenamiento de los soldados normales, por el simple hecho de que el ejercito contaba con su habilidad de recuperarse y auto regenerarse rápidamente; llevaban el pobre cuerpo del joven titan a extremos impensables en cualquier otro cabo. Y él, por supuesto, debía atenerse a esto y completarlo; las consecuencias pocas veces eran las que acaecían ese día en el que habían sido especialmente crueles con él, sin embargo si era algo usual que terminara muerto.

Levi estaba encima suyo, besándole como siempre hacía antes de comenzar con el foreplay, mordisqueando, lamiendo y chupando todo lo que podía en aquella boca. Su cuerpecito pequeño pero fuerte estaba perfectamente acomodado sobre sus caderas, montado como si se tratase de una silla para caballo, de montar, valga la redundancia. Se friccionaba con sus caderas a propósito, y Eren acomodaba las manos en esa estrecha cintura, apretándole travieso en ocasiones, como si se tratara de un peluchito y no del poderoso sargento. No se habían quitado la ropa todavía, lo único que yacía en el piso eran las botas junto con los calcetines, que se quitaban primero que nada, las tiras que servían para asegurar el DMT al cuerpo y las chaquetas del uniforme.

- Estás distraído...- Rivaille sabía cuando Eren no estaba en el asunto, lo sabía por que usualmente sus besos eran diferentes cuando algo más ocupaba su mente, les faltaba ese algo bestial que tanto encantaba al sargento. Sin embargo ese día no podría culpar al menor como usualmente hacía, ni atacarle con algo de castigo antes de pasar a la parte principal del evento; él mismo había visto cómo habían explotado hasta el límite el cuerpo de Eren; y sin embargo había aparecido luego para arrastrarle a su habitación; a veces no tenía consideración.

- No estoy distraído...- a Eren le interrumpió un bostezo largo que fue absolutamente adorable para Rivaille, ese mocoso tenía suerte de que a él le gustara ser pasivo por que si no habría perdido las piernas desde hacía mucho. El sargento sintió como las manos ajenas, pegadas a su cintura, bajaban y subían sobre sus costados y luego apretaban, como si juguetearan; Eren se deleitaba con ese cuerpo, Rivaille se le antojaba adorable también, en una extraña manera todo ese hombre de pequeñas proporciones se le antojaba adorable; especialmente esa zona. Aunque Rivaille nunca lo hubiera admitido, tenía cosquillas ahí; y Eren aprovechó ese punto débil justo en ese momento.

El sargento se removió, ocultando el rostro e intentando que ninguna risita traidora escapara de sus labios; acto seguido, miró al cadete de esa mala manera que solía ocupar su rostro todo el tiempo.- ¿Por qué mierda hiciste algo como eso, inútil?.-

- ¿Has subido de peso, Rivaille? Noto tu estomago algo abultadito~.- Se burló, era cierto que le sentía ligerísimamente más pachoncito, pero nunca le molestaba aquello. Mas para el mayor fue como recibir un insulto en contra de todo lo limpio y puro. Eren tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo que le apuntaba directo al rostro pero terminó sobre la almohada.

- No digas pendejadas, imbécil, si tienes energía para ser estúpido entonces tienes energía para callarte y hacer tu trabajo.- El joven titan le devolvió el beso una vez el azabache lo reanudó, ligeramente molesto; y sin embargo mientras el tiempo pasaba ese beso no se hacía más intenso, si no lo contrario. Adormecido como estaba, Eren no podía evitar suavizar el contacto, volviéndolo un verdadero beso, íntimo y dulce, meras caricias a los labios del otro. Sus manos, que estaban en su cintura, comenzaron a acariciar la espalda vestida de su superior.

Al sargento le gustaba ese contacto también, se sentía mimado y sensiblemente atendido, así que no se quejó cuando el beso se fue haciendo lento y profundo, ni cuando Eren comenzó a acariciarle como si fuera su novio y no su amante. Poco a poco todo se hacía lento y húmedo, y más lento... hasta que se detuvo.

-...¿Qué mierda?...-

Rivaille levantó el tronco con ayuda de sus brazos, observando el cuerpo inerte debajo suyo que había quedado dormido de pronto. Eren simplemente no había podido más, aquel beso lento le había relajado y adormecido, sería inhumano pedirle que se quedara despierto luego de un día como el que había tenido. Sin embargo el sargento le sacudió un par de veces por que estaba estúpidamente horny; ya se encargaría de dejarle a medias a él la próxima vez, para que viera cuan horrible era.

* * *

El día siguiente ya lo conocemos, Rivaille despertó y se encontró con Hanji, que llevaba con ella nada menos que una perdida de tiempo para él.

Cuando Eren despertó tenía la mirada de su pequeño amante y de Hanji Zoe sobre la suya. Rivaille se veía especialmente enojado, no por algo serio, si no ese enojo de cuando estaban jodiéndolo hasta la médula y ya habían alcanzado el centro de su paciencia. Hanji, en cambio, sí se veía aterrada, como si hubiera descubierto la fórmula de extinción titánica masiva, y ahora estuviera dudando sobre si permitir que los humanos se extinguieran pero dejar vivir a sus preciosos, o abogar por la humanidad y sacrificarlos a todos, sin nunca completar su sueño de encontrar la manera de domesticarlos y volverlos vegetarianos.

Eren parpadeó una, dos, tres veces y se atrevió a hablar. - ¿Qué sucede?.- Rivaille le crispó la boca, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con enojo.

- Sucede que Hanji está completamente loca, y ahora por culpa de que vas por la vida siendo demasiado sincero con las personas sobre tus putas relaciones personales, me he puesto en ridículo.-

- E-es que Rivaille... no importa como lo veas no es posible que dos de ellas hayan-...-

- Es más imposible lo otro, así que cierra la puta boca y haz la mierda que debas para que pueda dejar de perder tiempo.- Eren juntó ambas cejas, estaba demasiado confundido en ese momento; recién se levantaba y quería ir al baño, encima la cabeza le dolía un poco por la súbita manera en la que ambos hablaban, y sobra decir que no entendía nada de lo que intentaban implicar. Se levantó de manera perezosa, caminando hacia el baño de Rivaille y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, como si fuera cualquier cosa. El pequeño sargento volvió a crispar la boca.

- Oye, ¡Jaeger!.- La cadena sonó y de inmediato Eren apareció por la puerta, posándose rígido contra ella para saludar a su superior, no se iba a poner a joder con ello; Levi estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

- ¡Señor! ¿Qué es imposible, señor?.- Hanji se dejó caer sobre la pared. No importa cuantas vueltas le diera era imposible que esas pruebas estuvieran dando positivo en un hombre, era demasiado para que fuera una coincidencia. Y sin embargo era sólo idiota pensar que quizá si estuviera encinta. Anatómicamente no había ningún órgano capaz de almacenar absolutamente nada dentro de un hombre, ni conducto a través del cual pudiera llegar a su "almacén" ni menos para "salir" de ahí. A menos que pensara que, de algún modo, su estómago había tomado parte en ese proceso y literalmente tendría que digerir a su hijo... ¡Estaba más loca que una cabra, santo cielo! Y sin embargo...

- Necesitas análisis de sangre, Rivaille. Déjame hacerlos, sólo es cuestión de estar seguros, con los genes de Eren no podemos decir que no es cierto, nadie sabe cómo se reproducen los titanes, menos los titan shifter...- Hanjí abalanzó un montón de cosas sobre el cabo, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y torturar a Eren con la mirada. Sin embargo el titan no prestó atención a los atentados homicidas en su contra, no luego de la palabra "reproducen".

-... ¿Por qué análisis de sangre?¿Por qué es tan importante saber cómo se reproducen los titanes?.- Eren tragó en seco, de pronto algo pasaba que la anatomía normal no podía contestar, y no le gustaba como se lo estaban diciendo. Es decir, esperaba que le dijeran algo como "Te tiraste a Rivaille dormido y ahora el no puede moverse y va a castigarte con una sesión intensa de bondage matutino", tanto era tener algo de esperanza? (?).

Hanji le miró con absoluta seriedad, y ambos soldados intercambiaron miradas confundidas, observándola extrañados y medio asustados. Ella inspiró con fuerza y acto seguido, tomó al menor de los tres por los hombros, zarandeándolo histérica.- ¡EREN VAS A SER PADRE DE UN BEBÉ QUE RIVAILLE TENDRÁ POR QUE TUS GENES ALIENÍGENAS DE TITÁN SON MUTANTES Y HAS LOGRADO EL MILAGRO DE LA VIDA CON OTRO HOMBRE MUCHAS FELICIDADES!.-

- ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!.- Una patada mortal le llegó a la sargento justo en el estómago, y ella se remeció adolorida, cayendo de rodillas en el piso. A Eren casi le da algo ahí mismo... No, corrijo. A Eren le dio algo en ese mismo instante, y cayó de espaldas inconsciente, como un bulto sin vida sobre el piso. Rivaille ya no contuvo más el tic que tenía en el ojo izquierdo, y se puso a limpiar la superficie impecable del escritorio, para bajarse el estrés.

* * *

- Aucgh! Iugh! D-duele Levi! para! IGH!.- Eren llevaba el cuerpo lleno de moretones, completamente mancillado sobre el piso del laboratorio de Hanji; habían llegado ahí justo después de que el mocoso despertara por la mañana (por segunda vez) e inmediatamente luego de que le sacaran sangre al sargento, éste había volcado el estrés y furia sobre el pobre soldado. Pero estaba bien, tenía el puto derecho a sacarle la mierda a patadas y golpes si quería hacerlo, por que era culpa suya que estuviera ahí abajo, esperando análisis que le dirían que no estaba embarazado; todo habría sido una puta perdida de su tiempo, tiempo que podría haber sido ocupado en cosas más importantes como discutir estrategias, entrenar, LIMPIAR EL COCHINERO QUE ERA LA BASE, analizar maneras de eliminar titanes, de recuperar la muralla María, LIMPIAR LA MURALLA MARÍA QUE SEGURO ESTABA LLENA DE MIERDA DE TITAN. En fin, pero no, estaba ahí metido, esperando análisis de sangre.

- Cállate, puto mocoso pervertido, esto es por enfermarme hace tres días.- Soltó una patada fuerte directo a su estómago, sosteniendole para que no saliera volando.- Y esto es por hacer que Hanji piense que estoy embarazado.- Ahora fue un rodillazo en su mejilla.- Y esto por ser un puto mocoso super-desarrollado que no para de crecer aunque se lo ordenen. Y más encima, atreverte a crecer doce metros más que yo de pronto como si tuvieras el puto derecho de hacerlo.-..- Eso no es mi culp-..- Y esta vez fue un puntapié en sus costillas.

Hanji estaba demasiado distraída para prestar atención al sonido de fondo, que eran los golpes y patadas azotándose contra el pobre cuerpo del menor de los tres. Eren sobreviviría, así que no había problema; mientras tanto ella estaba demasiado ocupada armando hipótesis tras hipótesis.- Necesitaré radiografías, Rivaille!.-

- La mierda que digas.-

Sólo faltaba un poquito para que los químicos actuasen y buscaran los elementos necesarios para confirmar lo que estaba sucediendo en el cuerpecito pequeño del sargento. Había planteado varias hipótesis, pero de todas ellas, era sólo una la que estaba convenciéndola lo suficiente por su congruencia biológica con el comportamiento titánico de Eren.

- Si mis teorías son correctas, el por qué del embarazo tiene que ver con que hagas sangrar a Eren. Tu me contaste que sueles morderlo muy fuerte, cierto? bien. Sabemos que para que Eren se transforme en titan tiene que hacerse sangrar, sin embargo no basta con sólo eso, sino que ha de tener un objetivo en sus acciones.-

- No estoy embarazado. No te pongas a parlotear antes de que las pruebas de sangre sal-...-

- ¿Por qué Hanji-san sabe algo como eso, Heichou?!.-

- Así que puedo inferir que, en algún momento, hiciste que Eren sangrara mientras te penetraba; por supuesto que la naturaleza más primitiva del hombre sabe que el sexo sirve para una cosa, por lo que yo deduzco que su mente, seguramente en blanco por el sexo, regresó a sus inicios más primitivos; de manera que el objetivo en su mente, el de procrear, sumado a la activación de sus poderes titánicos, cambiaron ligeramente la composición de su esperma, de modo que pudiera procrear incluso contigo. Por supuesto que esta 'meta' no requería que se convirtiera en un titán, así que no lo hizo, sin embargo la composición química de su esperma entrando en tí, acompañado de la sangre que seguramente tragaste, prepararon tu cuerpo para recibir y almacenar a su hijo. A diferencia de un embarazo femenino aquí no hay dos semillas envueltas, sólo una (La de Eren) sin embargo tu parte es la de almacenar al crío y aportar tejido. Básicamente también lleva tus genes, pero de manera más superficial. Lo más seguro es que se parezca a ti. También puede que la semilla mutada haya creado o adaptado tu organismo para...

- Hanji, no estoy putamente embarazado. Es Ridículo. Es lindo que te las des de científica y elabores hipótesis muy bonitas, pero espera la jodida prueba de sangre para que veas que no estoy jodidamente...- Una campanita interrumpió a Rivaille mientras hablaba, y la castaña se dio vuelta para terminar con el análisis. Metió una paletita con la sangre del sargento en un tubo de ensayo, revolviendo hasta que el líquido se tornó de un color completamente azul. Hanji observó el tubito con los ojos bien abiertos, inspirando aire, impresionada.

-... Es positivo. Mira esta potencia del azul. Probablemente tienes un mes de embarazo...- El shock invadió los rostros de los tres, Hanji impresionada, Rivaille simplemente en Shock por que le acababan de decir que la cosa más ridícula de la vida estaba pasando, y no sabía si seguir el juego por la paz o decir que estaba al tanto de que todo era una broma arreglada (como obviamente era).

Y Eren, maduro y responsable como era, afrontándolo con los pantalones bien puestos y con la disposición de un verdadero hombre.

- Oh Sina...- susurró, temblando de pies a cabeza. Algo en su mente gritó que debía huir rápido, huir y lanzarse a la boca de un titan que lo tragaría vivo y le dejaría morir de manera mucho más rápida y pacífica que la que le esperaba de quedarse. Sin embargo tenía el cuerpo congelado, lo que había dicho Hanji sonaba estúpidamente convincente, no podía negar que tenía congruencia; y sí había notado que Rivaille estaba ligeramente más pachoncito.. y...

- Ni pienses que vas a desmayarte. YO te dejarè inconsciente...- Rivaille se remangó la camisa, cerrando los puños con fuerza. Y Eren deseó haber huido cuando tuvo oportunidad.

* * *

- N-no puedes solo ir, no te has cuidado en absoluto en este mes, tienes que pensar en el bebé y...- Rivaille había optado por solo ignorar a todos y hacer su trabajo por la paz, tendría que ir por la vida comprando condones para Eren, por que ahora estaba paranoico con eso de que podría embarazarlo, por más ridículo que aquello fuera; no negaría que era molesto, estaba especialmente irritable, sin embargo no era como si fuera extraño verle irritable de alguna manera. Quizá era el puto estreñimiento, sí, era eso. Su cuerpo se sentía horrible y eso lo enojaba.

- No estoy embarazado, Eren, deja de ser ridículo. Tenemos que ir a seguir con lo que siempre hacemos.-

- Pero Sargento, tiene que pensar en...- Levi le fulminó con la mirada, para callarle de una puta vez y seguir con el día; mas sin embargo y muy a pesar de que la mirada asesina había funcionado tan bien como siempre intimidando a Eren, el soldado no se había movido un centímetro, ni había cambiado esa expresión determinada. El titán no dejaría que algo tan valioso como un bebé estuviera en peligro de morir por que su madre no se cuidaba apropiadamente; era su hijo después de todo, cierto? ¡debía cuidarlo!

- Señor, se lo suplico, pida una incapacidad; tiene un brazo lastimado desde hace unos días, ¿Ciero? Utilice eso como excusa, no deseo que si algo realmente sucede, esté en peligro por que se niega a reconocerlo. El tiempo confirmará o desmentirá nuestras sospechas. Se lo ruego, haré el doble de trabajo, me encargaré de todas las tareas que recaen sobre usted, limpiaré todo lo que me diga, entrenaré el doble de duro. Solo cuídese, por favor. Es una súplica, señor.- El azabache miró a Eren de arriba hacia abajo, su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido y firme, y su mirada completamente determinada; no se saldría con la suya ese día, seguramente el castaño le perseguiría o entorpecería su entrenamiento. Además descanso gratis no iba mal.

- Bien crío. Lo haré, pediré una incapacidad. Pero si no logras probar que es cierto en el transcurso de estos días, yo volveré al trabajo como siempre y me sudará mil mares que haya bebé o no.

Eren sonrió, era todo lo que necesitaba, Hanji probablemente haría pruebas y ultrasonidos para terminar de asegurarse de las cosas, la convencería de hacerlos pronto. Buscaría información sobre los síntomas del embarazo y se los mostraría, estaba seguro de que coincidirían de alguna manera con lo que el mayor había pasado a lo largo del mes.

Eren Jaeger, en ese momento, tuvo en sus manos una meta que debía cumplir a como de lugar.


	3. De cuando a Levi no le dejaron limpiar

Bien, creo que tardé un poco menos, y está jodiendo mucho el día de hoy así que sí esto llega es un milagro(?). Muchas gracias por los comentarios que he estado recibiendo! Me animan muchísimo a continuar con esta historia, aunque no pueda comprometerme a publicar cierto día. Espero que les guste mucho 3 y pues a con el capítulo. Creo que es lo que muchas esperaban, y SORPRESA no tiene porno -buuh u u.- Y como sea, amo a mi señora novia 3 (?) -lo dice porque es pendeja y está enamorada.- Y pues eso, a con el capitulo!

* * *

Idiotas, absolutamente todos eran idiotas. No había un solo imbécil que intentase llamarse soldado a si mismo que no cayera en el molde de perfecto idiota. Nadie tenía idea de la estupidez que Eren y Hanji estaban tramando, absolutamente nadie podía saberlo, NI UN ALMA. Sin embargo de pronto las acciones de todos parecían las mismas que tomarían con una mujer embarazada.

- Me enteré de que el sargento recibió un golpe fuerte y tiene heridas internas graves. Por favor, sargento, no se ponga el DMT, podría aplastar sus órganos y causar un daño mucho mayor.

- Sargento, no cargue esas cajas, podría lastimarse más.

Entendía que con aquella excusa de las heridas internas (cosa que se le había ocurrido al mocoso; incluso había sido Eren mismo quien había lanzado una interminable perorata a Erwin sobre lo terco que era Rivaille, sobre lo orgulloso que era para admitir que estaba herido y por ende era inútil por mucho tiempo, especialmente porque no le dolía y que para Él "no dolor" significa "no daño". Lo peor era que Erwin creyó cada idiota palabra.) la gente se preocupara por él; no era que no fuese estimado, pero el sargento tenía bien presente que la razón real era que si el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad moría, entonces no habría quien controle a Eren, tendrían que matar a Eren y ya no habría "esperanza de la humanidad" a quien culpar de todo lo malo que pasaba.

Claro que lo entendía cuando le decían que no hiciera trabajo pesado, que no entrenara y que no se moviera de golpe ni corriera ni nada que requiriera esfuerzo. Lo que no entendía era por qué razón estaban separándolo de la única cosa que lo mantenía cuerdo.

- Devuélvemela ahora mismo. Es una orden.

Petra sostenía la cubeta llena de artículos de limpieza en una mano, malmirando a su superior con esos ojos que las madres ponen cuando sus hijos están haciendo algo malo. Y Rivaille estaba a punto de saltar encima de esa rubia horrible que siempre le caía bien, excepto cuando tomaba sus cosas de limpieza y las alejaba de él.

- Sargento, es una orden directa del generalísimo que usted no haga esfuerzos. Entiendo que sus heridas no duelen, pero usted debe entender que...-

- No estoy herido. Mataré a todos y echaré el edificio abajo si no me las devuelves. Es todo un jodido invento de Eren. Dámelos ahora mismo o te haré limpiar la muralla maría.

Ciertamente iba a matar a aquel mocoso castaño y su horrible secuaz científica loca, los mataría a ambos por montar ese circo a su alrededor cuando absolutamente nada estaba pasando con su cuerpo.

El pelinegro sostenía que, si acaso estuviera embarazado en serio, lo notaría. Es simplemente imposible estar andando con un parasito en el estómago sin notarlo; al menos sentiría como le chupa la vida o la energía o lo que fuera. Había visto mujeres embarazadas antes, eran un mar de hormonas y lagrimas y antojos extraños con los que el no tendría que lidiar nunca (gracias a Rose nació como todo un hombre homosexual sin necesidad de aguantar esas cosas.) Era la naturaleza y la naturaleza no se equivocaba. Por eso todo aquel circo era simplemente estúpido. Más que estúpido.

- Vuelva a descansar, señor. Nosotros limpiaremos todo, tan bien que necesitará terapia para superar el trauma que la falta de suciedad para ser limpiada le dejará. Permítame, yo me llevaré esto con Auro y Gunter.

Iba echar el jodido edificio abajo, para que todos murieran.

* * *

Necesitaba probar su punto, era imperativo que encontrara una manera de convencer a Rivaille de que estaba embarazado antes de que decidiera ponerse a saltar por aquí y por allá enfrentándose a titanes. Pero no era una tarea fácil, joder. ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan terco!? Ya le habían hecho una prueba de sangre, de orina, incluso un ultra-sonido que no había hecho más que alarmar más al titan shifter.

_"¿Ves? Aquí, esta cosita de acá es tu bebé. Está justo sobre el estomago y el hígado. Se desarrolla hacia adentro así que probablemente tu estomago no crezca demasiado, pero sí me preocupa por que podría aplastar tus órganos y definitivamente no hay vía de salida visible, a menos que asumamos que el punto es que atraviese tu estomago y salga por...-_

_- Esa mierda no tiene forma de bebé, parece un pedazo de guisante que no se ha digerido._

_- ¡Sólo tiene un mes! es normal que no tenga forma de...-_

_- Sólo es un jodido guisante de los que desayuné, Hanji, estás desvariando.-_

_-... Está fuera de tu estómago y todos tus órganos, Rivaille. Si pudieras superar la negación y..._

_- Es un guisante. "_

UGH. No entendía que encontraba de lindo en ese hombre de pequeñas proporciones, con toda su terquedad y negación, y su mal humor y violencia y **pequeños** berrinches llenos de sus **pequeñas** patadas y golpes con sus piernas y brazos **pequeñitos** y sus **pequeñitos** insultos y... Maldita sea, cierto. **_Era pequeñito_ **y eso anulaba a Eren por completo. ¡Es que no podía evitar pensar que todo o que hacía era adorable, porque lo hacía en pequeñito! Sin embargo esta vez debía ponerse serio y dejar de procrastinar y desvariar acerca de lo adorable que el sargento era, porque debía convencer al mismo de que iba a tener a su bebé.

Eren Jaeger dio vueltas y vueltas alrededor de su cama y por toda la habitación. Las revistas de maternidad desparramadas sobre sus sábanas poco servían ahora que Hanji había dicho que los síntomas no iban a ser los mismos de las mujeres, porque no era un embarazo femenino y no representaba las mismas funciones ni los mismo procesos fisiológicos. Debía encontrar una manera de predecir los síntomas que su adorable Ravioli (que así le decía de cariño en la privacidad de su mente, si alguna vez el sargento lo oía. Era HOMBRE MUERTO) presentaría, para poder demostrar que era verdad.

-... Igh. Ay, no sé que voy a hacer contigo, Ravioli. Quizá deba meterlo en un jarroncito los nueve meses y ahí no podrá ir a pelear con titanes gigantes que lo hagan ver más pequeñito y me provoquen arranques de ternura en el campo de batalla... de hecho no es una mala idea.-

- ¿Quién mierda es pequeño como para caber en un jarrito, Jaeger?-

Un escalofrío recorrió de arriba hacia abajo la espina de Eren en ese momento, quien, por andar hablando solo y fantaseando como idiota, no se dio cuenta de que Rivaille estaba justo en la puerta. El cadete se puso firme y fijó la mirada en cualquier sitio que no fuera el pelinegro, avergonzado y algo aterrado.

- L-lo lamento señor, estaba bromeando conmigo mismo, no es como si de verdad pensara eso.

- Ah. Claro. Sólo recuerde, soldado, que soy yo quien le debe mantener vigilado. No queremos que un día casualmente me distraiga y usted caiga en la boca de un titán por su idiotez. ¿Cierto?.

- Lo lamento mucho, señor, no volverá a ocurrir. - Finalmente el cuerpo de Eren se relajó, adoptando la pose de un perrito regañado, y Levi cerró la puerta. Por fin pudieron cortar la actuación de sargento-cadete y hablarse como siempre. Lo primero que el castaño aprovechó a hacer fue abrazar el cuerpo fuerte del mayor contra su pecho, acomodándole el cabello y besando su frente.

- Si no dejas de actuar como si fueras mi novio ahora mismo, vas a tener que traerme flores y llevarme a cenar a lugares caros, Jaeger. - Su relación era algo basado en el increíble sexo que mantenían, sin compromisos más allá de eso. Por lo que a él respectaba, Eren podía estarse tirando a otros cien y mientras siguiera dándole lo que quería, no le importaría... siempre y cuando se duchara muy bien. Pero para Eren las cosas estaban cambiando ligeramente, o al menos eso parecía, ahora comenzaba a acariciarlo y besarlo de manera inocente, con cariño real y no con el morbo usual. El sargento no se ofendía, también le gustaba ser mimado de esa forma, el problema vendría cuando Eren quisiera llamarlo su esposa y ponerle un anillo; entonces él tendría que salir huyendo y no le gustaba la idea de dejar el asombroso sexo. Por eso prefería mantener bien establecidas las bases de esa "alianza".

El menor puso un puchero, separándose de mala gana para tomar asiento en el colchón, que seguía lleno de revistas. Fueron esas las que le recordaron por qué había estado desvariando toda la mañana.

- Has estado descansando bien ¿verdad?.

Rivaille crispó la boca, fastidiado de ese circo.

- No me dejan ni limpiar la puta ventana en paz, felicidades, has vuelto mi vida un infierno.- Los ojos del titan shifter se afilaron ligeramente, dándole una apariencia muy adulta que Levi sólo había visto cuando hablaban de matar titanes.

- Necesitamos hablar de esto más seriamente, como dos adultos aunque yo no sea uno todavía. Sé que te es difícil aceptarlo, y en realidad sí, también para mí lo es, sin embargo, quiero que te tomes más en serio las cosas y no busques una excusa para negarte a algo que sí está sucediendo. Te lo suplico, Rivaille. Como tu amante.- el superior torció un poco la boca ante un discurso tan directo; Eren iba muy en serio con este asunto del bebé, y el pelinegro no sabía si aplaudir tanta responsabilidad y determinación, que demostraban un comportamiento muy adulto de parte del adolescente; o si patearle en la cara por hablar de ese circo tan en serio. O simplemente evitar el tema. Suspiró.

- Eren, sé que Hanji te dio pruebas y cosas, pero es simplemente ridículo creerle. Número uno, su historial no es muy bueno; ¿No recuerdas cuando hizo que todos pensáramos, durante una semana entera, que había pescado una enfermedad que sólo le da a los titanes y ahora era radioactiva? Fue para tener la semana libre y ya. Hanji hace este tipo de cosas para molestar porque sí y ya. Número dos, es completamente antinatural que no tenga un solo síntoma, o que convenientemente mis síntomas no sean los de las mujeres, y que mi estomago no vaya a crecer y no vaya casi a sentir nada durante el embarazo. Demasiado conveniente para ella, ¿No lo crees?.

-... B-bueno pero mis genes de titán...- Eren se sintió idiota por no haber podido hacer una inferencia tan básica como la que Levi acababa de hacer. Tenía razón al poner todo en duda, era de sentido común hacerlo. Se trataba de Hanji Zoe jurándoles que Rivaille tendría un bebé, pero que no iba a notarse casi que estaba embarazado. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Quizá la idea solo ilusionaba demasiado al menor, y había estado secretamente encantado con la noticia de que sería padre.

- Es una buena manera de excusar lo que es anti natural, como tus genes son desconocidos podemos de pronto decir que tu sangre vuelve oro el metal y la gente lo pensará dos veces antes de dudar... Estabas emocionado con eso, Eren, lo sé. Lamento que no sea verdad, pero son cosas que no pueden suceder a menos que estés con una mujer.- Una parte de su dureza cedió cuando se encontró con la carita decepcionada del castaño, así que se acercó a él, acariciándole la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo Eren le rodeó la cintura, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del mayor para ocultar su decepción.

- Está bien... era hora de que pusiera los pies en la tierra. Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto. Hablaré con el comandante para avisarle que estás mejor y todo fue una confusión. - Rivaille le tiró ligeramente del cabello, reposando su barbilla ahí.

- Hazlo después... no me has tocado en días. Comienzo a sentirme mareado de la negligencia. - El castaño separó el rostro del pecho adyacente, sonriendo con malicia y acariciando aquella suculenta cintura que tenía entre las manos. Cierto que ya había pasado algo de tiempo, más de una semana sin tener a ese hombre en su cama, no podía ser tan malo e ignorar a su pobre amante. Posó la boca sobre uno de sus pezones por encima de la ropa, para terminar a afirmarle lo que vendría. Rivaille ronroneó, sin embargo una sensación extraña subió por su estomago hasta su garganta.

Eren se apartó del mayor para mirar su rostro, dispuesto a decirle alguna cosa sobre su cuerpo tan sensible; sin embargo la expresión de Rivaille le borró todo de la mente. Tenía la cara torcida en una mueca extraña, con las cejas juntas y los ojos mirando hacia el piso, era como si estuviera luchando contra unas nauseas o contra algún tipo de dolor. Le acarició la cintura, extrañado, sin embargo el mayor se apartó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Eren pensó que vomitaría y se levantó para alejarse un poco, sin embargo fue mucho peor.

Cuando el mayor levantó la vista parecía que ese "algo" ya había pasado; y entonces cayó de espaldas. No tocó el piso porque Eren le atrapó.

- ¿¡Rivaille!?.- El menor intentó llamarle pero fue inútil. Estaba completamente inconsciente.

* * *

No recordaba haber estado tan cansado nunca, sus extremidades estaban hechas mierda, no podía mover los dedos de las manos y mucho menos apoyarse para poder levantarse de la cama en donde estaba. Poco quedaba en su memoria de la noche anterior. Recordó haber hablado con Eren sobre el supuesto embarazo, haberle explicado sus razones para afirmar que todo era falso y luego haberse insinuado; luego nada. No estaba desvestido y no sentía que le ardiera el ano como solía suceder luego de tener sexo, así que era obvio que al final no lo habían hecho.

Volteó la cabeza con mucho trabajo, mirando a su alrededor para poder identificar el sitio en el que estaba, cosa que no era fácil gracias a que su vista estaba algo borrosa. Sus músculos dolían como pocas veces, incluso más que luego de entrenar muy duro.

- ¿has despertado ya? ¡Me preocupaste mucho ayer en la noche, Levi! Solo te desparramaste de la nada. Llamé a Hanji hace un rato e hizo algunas pruebas sobre tu cuerpo.

- D-dejaste que...- hablar le costaba un trabajo inhumano, él mismo no entendía qué pasaba.- D-dejaste que... e-esa loca... m-me ma-manoseara dormido?.- Respiró profundo, intentando no moverse porque le dolía o le agotaba. Eren juntó ambas cejas, cruzando los brazos a modo de regaño.

- Es por tu bien. Sé que ayer me diste un punto muy bueno, pero yo tengo otro punto muy bueno. Hanji no juega por mucho tiempo, menos cuando se trata de algo sobre titanes. Y se ha pasado encerrada en su despacho con tus pruebas durante muchos días, incluso se negó a platicar con los demás sobre titanes raros ayer en la cena. Está demasiado seria para que sea una broma. Conoces a Hanji, ella no aguanta la seriedad por mucho tiempo, a menos que sea algo que de verdad le interesa.- Un golpe frio le llegó al sargento en el estómago, y miró la almohada en la que su cabeza reposaba. No se había detenido a pensar algo como eso, y era lo suficientemente probable para ponerle nervioso.

Pero se negaba a creerlo. Aún con ello, la sargento alcanzaba nuevos límites cuando de joderle se trataba; era una pervertida que adoraba escuchar cada detalle sucio de lo que hacía con Eren, y se los sacaba de distintas maneras horribles. Le jodía con su estatura cada que podía (una vez le regaló un banquito con la leyenda "Yes you can" en él, y el pelinegro casi la mata) y jodía con su paciencia. Hanji no podía estar hablando en serio sobre algo así.

- ¡Estoy hablando en serio sobre esto, Eren! Es uno de los síntomas.- Como si hubiera sido invocada, la mujer apareció por la puerta, con la mirada afilada y lista para debatir.- No sé que hizo Levi para lavarte el cerebro, pero te aseguro que éste es un síntoma. Cómo supuse sus órganos se están reacomodando, se necesita espacio, y el desarrollo es completamente diferente al de un ser humano. Comenzará formando el cuerpo, un cascarón vacío hecho de puro tejido, esa es mi hipótesis. Eso, o quizá el desarrollo tarde mucho menos que el de un bebé normal. Esta recaída significa que está tomando toda la energía que tienes para formar piel y huesos y miembros, pero no es un constante. En un momento se forman unos tejidos, y toma absolutamente toda tu energía para hacerlo, luego reposa hasta que el proceso inicia de nuevo. Básicamente estarás desmayándote por la vida hasta que el cuerpo esté formado.

Tic. Tic. No, no iban a convencerlo.

-¿Qué sucede a mis órganos, perdón?.-

- Se reacomodan. El bebé necesita espacio, y como no eres mujer entonces no hay donde; la bolsa hace que tus órganos se muevan; de hecho muy probablemente estuvo aplastando tus intestinos un buen tiempo hasta que se acopló y se acomodó. ¿No estuviste estreñido últimamente?.

IGH.

Tenía que ser una puta broma.

- No. En absoluto.- se apresuró a mentir.

Tanto Hanji como Eren decidieron que era mejor dejar que el corporal descansase, pues su rostro se veía anormalmente pálido.

Durante la cena el sargento casi no hablo, y esa palidez no se había desvanecido. ¿Cómo iba a irse si la mierda más ilógica del mundo estaba sucediendo? No. Era estúpido, no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia permitir que le lavaran el cerebro como pretendían. No se lo creería jamás. No, no, no y mil millones de veces no. Todo era una enorme cadena de horribles coincidencias y listo. No era nada. No era un bebé. ESTABA SEGURO.

Dejó de mover la mano y no dio la mordida que iba a dar a su trozo de pan. Bajo la mirada a sus piernas, luego a su vientre. Suspiró. Por toda la puta, ramera, jodida, puerca, re-cogida madre de Sina, Rose y Maria.

Estaba embarazado.


	4. Así que silencio

Hoy ando trágica y no sé por qué, really. Creo que es el hecho de que debo un fanfic y no fluye y UUGGGH GABRIELLE MUERE (?) Bien, este capi es algo corto porque estuve poniéndome medio trágica y no quiero que las cosas se pongan así, al menos no aún (MUAHAHA (?)) so, espero que no me culpen por el asco de redacción uvu me forcé para no hacerlo traaaaaagico.

advertencia: leves spoilers del anime, aunque ya terminó, no dudo que haya alguien que aún no termina de verlo, so~ por si acaso. Ya saben el disclaimer~

* * *

¡HA! ¡Sí, coño! Como si fuese a creer algo tan idiota. Pensaron que iban a tomarle el pelo, que iban a joderlo e iban a lavarle el cerebro, pero no había sido así y Rivaille había recuperado su sentido común muy pronto; no, no estaba en negación total como Eren había dicho unos días atrás.

- Sargento, por todas las deidades, esto es una locura. Tiene que quedarse en cama; es una orden directa de arriba. ¡Va a morirse si sale de las murallas en su estado!

Y ahora, el mismo molesto mocoso de tamaño ilegal estaba persiguiéndolo y persuadiéndole de continuar con su trabajo; pero esta vez el sargento no iba a permitir que se le impidiera cumplir con su deber. Estaba completamente preparado para salir de las murallas en una nueva expedición de reconocimiento exterior; cargaba consigo el DMT y su bien lucida capa de uniforme, las alas de la libertad se ondeaban con orgullo sobre su fuerte espalda. Erwin le sonrió a la distancia cuando lo vio acercarse a la formación, no le dijo absolutamente nada sobre su condición de "herido" ni tampoco insistió en que se quedara, como Eren hacía.

- La locura la sufres tú, Eren, no pasa absolutamente nada malo conmigo. Iré ahí afuera y ningún supuesto parásito imaginario me lo impedirá.

-¡Me refiero a su otro estado, Sargento!

Desde el punto de vista de Eren, Levi no solamente estaba embarazado, sino que también estaba sufriendo de varios síntomas extremos que no podían ser asociados con el embarazo femenino; eran reacciones inesperadas y arrebatos súbitos de síntomas que se agolpaban todos a la vez. Era estúpido creer que el pelinegro podría vivir dos segundos fuera de las murallas en aquel estado, si a penas podía mantenerse un día sin causar alborotos, provocados por su terquedad. El soldado menor recordaba perfectamente las últimas dos semanas y media: luego de que Levi se hubiera desmayado en su habitación, él y Hanji habían insistido en que se cuidara y reportara cada síntoma raro que sintiera, cualquier variación en su cuerpo, por más pequeña o trivial que pareciera. Por supuesto que el sargento los mandó a ambos a la mierda e insistió en continuar su "trabajo" bajo la excusa de que, si no iban a permitirle hacer las cosas, entonces tendrían que escucharlo dar las órdenes. Y durante esos mismos días, los síntomas de lo que Hanji llamaba "La formación morfológica del cascarón" se habían alborotado por completo.

Había sucedido infinidad de veces, más de tres o cuatro por día; y resultaba preocupante que pasara frente a los demás. Sucedía con frecuencia mientras vigilaba la limpieza general de la base.

_" - Quiero ver esos vidrios rechinar de limpios, no me hagas patearte y subir a limpiar yo mismo, Arlet, todavía puedo ver manchas y huellas de dedos __en las esqui-..._

_-... ¡El sargento se desmayó!"_

También mientras almorzaban. Y Levi casi muere una vez.

_"Ya les dije que solo fue un mareo, puedo comer a la perfección. Más importante que eso, me parece que la nueva formación tiene una pequeña grieta __en el flanco izquierdo, que podría mandarnos a la mierda si los titanes deciden entrar por ese lad-..._

_-... ¡Se desmayó! ¡C-creo que se está ahogando con la sopa!_

_- ¡Mikasa, has algo!_

_- No podemos contra el destino, Sasha... así tiene que ser._

_- ¡Necesito nuevos titanes para mi invest-... ¿Por qué Rivaille tiene la cara en la comida?._

_- Así le gusta... "_

Menos mal que Hanji lo había rescatado. Ah, y también pasó durante el cese de actividades del día anterior.

_"- Soldados; firmes. Descanso. Bien, ya pueden retirars-... ¡Woah, Rivaille!_

_- ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Es la quinta vez que le pasa!_

_- ¡Lo de descanso no era 'descanso eterno', Sargento! ¡No se muera!"_

No podía caminar cinco metros sin desmayarse, y pretendía cabalgar por horas fuera de las murallas, en una formación complicada que lo requeriría a él como uno de los soportes principales en caso de que fuera con la expedición. Pero Rivaille era terco, estaba en negación total e insistía por completo en que debía ir, porque era su deber. Eren iba a arrancarse el cabello a ese paso, no encontraba una manera de lidiar con tal necedad, y no podía simplemente apelar a sus ganas de decirle "Haga lo que quiera, si algo le pasa no podrá culparme" porque, conociendo a Rivaille, no solo pasaría algo malo, sino que también encontraría la manera de culparlo.

El castaño suspiró, acelerando el paso para alcanzar a su superior. Tendría que continuar dialogando; si después de eso las cosas no funcionaban, entonces le haría inhalar cloroformo para que fuera a descansar.

- Eso es solo porque comí algo en mal estado, les digo que la cocina está hecha mierda. Pero ya estoy bien, así que cállate y ve a tu maldita posici...-

Eren percibió el mareo en el rostro y voz del mayor, quien trataba de ocultarlo sin éxito alguno. De nuevo su cara tomó esa mueca extraña y ¡puff!

Rivaille de pronto yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Eren. Una vez más todos alrededor se alarmaron, comprendían que el sargento tenía heridas internas, sin embargo seguramente debían ser graves para provocarle tantos desmayos seguidos.

- Será mejor que le lleven a su habitación. Supuse que quizá podría ir en secreto pero creo que al final tendremos que acatar las ordenes de los superiores.- Erwin se acercó al muchacho castaño, que sostenía al terco sargento en sus brazos. Realmente no sabía que era lo que había herido a Rivaille de ese modo, pero no se imaginaba que fuera tan grave. A pesar de su apariencia, aquel azabache era un hombre fuerte, con mucha resistencia física y mental, pero también era responsable y centrado; era por eso mismo que le sorprendía aquella terquedad súbita, como si no quisiera aceptar que estaba herido.

-Yo lo llevaré, comandante... Ah, y... - Antes de que el rubio pudiera dar vuelta e irse, el soldado novato volvió a llamar su atención.- Pido permiso para quedarme a cuidar del sargento, señor. Se encuentra en un estado delicado, quisiera ser yo quien-...

- Negativo. No puedes quedarte, Eren. Entiendes que eres indispensable para la misión, y que la condición para mantenerte con nosotros era demostrar tu lealtad y honestidad para con la humanidad ¿cierto? No hay manera en la que pueda permitirlo. Rivaille es resistente; es fuerte. Estará perfectamente bien por sí mismo. Ahora apresúrate y ve a dejarlo en su habitación, prepararemos la formación de inmediato.

Jeager quiso objetar con cualquier cosa, sin embargo su posición no se lo permitió. Era un soldado que debía obediencia a su superior, después de todo, y no podía revelar el verdadero motivo por el cual deseaba quedarse. Si Erwin llegaba a enterarse de lo que él y el mayor hacían seguramente se enfadaría por la cantidad de faltas que aquello implicaba. Con todo, bajó la cabeza y llevó a su pequeño amante hacia la habitación. Sería una lástima que no pudiera despedirse, no era que fuese pesimista, pero iban a una expedición de la legión. Y todos sabían cuántos morían en expediciones de la legión.

* * *

Nunca iba a superar esa sensación de cansancio absoluto que le bajaba por el cuerpo cuando despertaba de uno de sus desmayos; el cuerpo le pesaba, como si fuera de puro acero; sus miembros, inutilizados; sus sentidos se nublaban hasta que le producían algo similar al terror. Sin embargo pasaba relativamente rápido, un ratito y ya. Sólo debía recostarse, descansar la mente y el cuerpo, y en cuestión de unos minutos podía volver a ponerse en pie.

-... ¿Eren?.

Se acordó de un momento a otro de lo que había estado pasando justo antes de que cayera en la inconsciencia, y se levantó de golpe, no sin arrepentirse gracias al mareo intenso que le golpeó gracias a ello. A su lado estaba una bandeja de comida ya algo fría; un vaso con agua, al lado de la respectiva jarra y una carta mal doblada, trabada bajo el vaso. El sargento se apuró a desdoblarla y leer la pésima caligrafía.

_Rivaille, estás en un estado demasiado deplorable, no puedes salir de las murallas así. El comandante me ordenó que te trajera a tu habitación para que te quedaras a reposar, en vez de ir a la exploración. Por favor, descansa lo más que puedas, ya que no estamos entonces quédate en cama y no te acerques a las escaleras, si sientes que vas a desmayarte siéntate, no quiero que te caigas por las escaleras y pierdas al bebé. No comas demasiado, y si tienes ganas de limpiar puedes sentarte a pulir los cubiertos. No te subas a lugares altos, entiende de una vez que no alcanzas los libreros de hasta arriba. Prometo que volveré, a como de lugar._

_Eren._

No pudo evitar un tic en la ceja izquierda, ocasionado por aquel atrevido comentario sobre los estantes altos. ¡Iba a limpiarlos si quería hacerlo, mierda! Más aún, ¡era justo lo que iba a hacer en ese momento! Y ahora nadie podría detenerlo.

El sargento apuró el agua y la comida, atragantándose un poco en el proceso pero sin mayores problemas, y se apresuró a limpiar el lugar. Ese día iba a ser de suma relajación, nadie que le dijera "No puedes hacer nada" por cualquier tonta excusa que se les ocurriera, era libre, por un maldito momento, de volver a hacer las cosas como se debían.

Limpió prácticamente toda la base en solo un rato; claro que no había sido como su hubiera mucho que hacer. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el trabajo que los otros habían, mientras él estaba confinado a descanso indefinido, era bastante decente, y le había arrebatado una buena parte de su trabajo. El resto del día se la pasó pululando en círculos alrededor de su cuarto o desmayándose a cada rato. Al cabo de un tiempo se echó en su cama y durmió bastante; entre desmayo y consciencia era mejor estar así que completamente pendiente de lo que pasaba. Pero cuando los desmayos cesaron, y él no pudo dormir más, comenzó lo peor de quedarse solo: pensar.

Empezó con un simple pensamiento: "malditos idiotas que se van a una misión y me dejan atrás". Aquello había sido lo único que se había requerido para desatar una marea interminable de pensamientos horribles, cada uno peor que el anterior. El sargento se encontró a si mismo preocupado por sus colegas, preguntándose a quienes no vería cuando volvieran, a quienes vería. ¿Volvería Erwin? ¿Volvería Hanji? ¿Su escuadrón?... Ni siquiera quería plantearse **_la pregunta_ **que tanto rondaba por su cabeza, porque si la hacía entonces se pondría completamente paranoico.

No era que no confiara en su equipo; en su escuadrón. Sabía perfectamente que todos eran soldados capacitados; que, incluso más que en otras ocasiones, la legión de reconocimiento contaba con verdaderas maquinas de matar titanes. No tenía nada de que preocuparse, sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que algo malo sucediera, de que todo saliera mal. Tragó en seco, enrollándose en las sábanas para protegerse del súbito frío que invadía la habitación. Tras la ventana ya podía observarse el alba... deberían estar cerca ya.

No quería seguir pensando en cosas malas, no le hacían bien ni a él ni a... ¿Quién? No estaba embarazado, así que no era como si le preocupara que su humor afectase, por causas del destino, a algún parásito imaginario que llevaba en el estómago y que sólo le provocaba desmayos y molestias y mierdas. No; no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

-... ¿Volverá Eren?

Por alguna razón que no supo, porque realmente no la supo, posó la mano sobre su estómago, justo encima de su bajo vientre. Si realmente estuviera embarazado entonces ya no podría continuar en la legión ¿cierto? Y ¿Cómo iba a nacer su bebé sin un canal que le llevara hacia afuera? Más aún, ¿siquiera sería un humano? Nunca se había puesto a pensar ese tipo de cosas, y definitivamente no significaban que se creyese aquel cuento que tanto insistían en contarle; sólo se había puesto a pensar en ello para distraer su mente de la legión. Y para su mala suerte no logró su cometido...

Y si realmente estuviera embarazado y Eren no volviera ese día, ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podría soportar tener al mocoso de Eren consigo si Eren no estaba con él; no podría soportarlo porque le recordaría a él.

Pero Levi no le amaba, definitivamente no le amaba, entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por recordarle luego de que se muriera? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto de que Eren muriera? ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en "tener al bebé de Eren"?

El sargento se hizo pequeñito en su lugar, abrazando sus propias rodillas y mirando el colchón arrugado.

Pasó un rato en esa posición, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió y la figura de Eren, ligeramente herido y con el rostro enrojecido por el sol, apareció; se acercó a la cama, sentándose junto a él, y le abrazó fuerte. El sargento devolvió el abrazo, enterrando la cara en el pecho adyacente, invadido por un extraño alivio que se sintió incluso en la base de su estómago; y Rivaille sintió que algo en su interior se estremecía como si reconociera al menor. Sin embargo había un algo que no terminaba de tranquilizar por completo al mayor; una especie de aura o de atmósfera que hacía parecer que el castaño llevaba un enorme peso sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar.

- ¿Cuántos volvieron?

- Shhh... Voy a hacerte el amor. Así que silencio.

Nunca antes lo habían definido así; siempre había sido solo sexo y ya, porque definitivamente no se amaban. No y no. Sin embargo, en ese momento, a Levi le dio lo mismo como lo llamara. El alivio que recorrió su cuerpo cuando tuvo al menor consigo fue suficiente para, por un momento, hacerle creer que sí; se amaban.

* * *

- ¿Por qué parece que no son buenos días? Venga ya, no pongan caras largas. Nadie de los que se han ido querría que tuvieran esa expresión todo el día.

Muchos no habían vuelto de aquella misión. Al parecer, una titán hembra había atacado y había intentado secuestrar a Eren; protegerlo había costado la vida de muchísimos soldados. Incluso si se le tendió una trampa ella había escapado, llevándose consigo los sueños y planes a futuro de cientos de personas, de familias. Rivaille no se había detenido a contar el número, o a fijarse en quiénes se habían ido. Era mejor no hacerlo, sólo dejar pasar el tiempo, fingir que se habían salido de la legión; del ejercito. Que trabajaban en el campo.

A su lado, Hanji Zoe se sentó; tenía en los ojos una mirada que denotaba vacío puro, cruel; unos ojos fijos en los suyos que no ayudaron en nada con los ánimos del ambiente en general. Sintió la palma de la castaña en un hombro; la vio cerrar los ojos con pena. Eren se sentó junto a él en cuanto bajó a desayunar y le tomó de la mano. Había algo malo en eso, había algo que iban a decir y que él no quería escuchar. Algo que no quería saber. La mano de Eren apretó la suya

- Tu escuadrón... Petra, Auro, Gunter y Erd. Ellos lucharon como verdaderos soldados contra la titán hembra; gracias a ellos Eren está vivo.- comenzó Hanji, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.- Siéntete orgulloso, Rivaille. Murieron como héroes.

- L-lo siento tanto, Heichou. Si yo hubiera... si yo... Ellos podrían haber vivido si no fuera por mi.

Aquello le cayó como golpe en el pecho; de haber sido cualquier otro momento, cualquier otro día, quizá hubiera mostrado su seriedad acostumbrada. Después de todo eran soldados, estaban acostumbrados, como soldados, a la muerte; su escuadrón no era una excepción. Pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar; su cuerpo, con cambios causados por el supuesto embarazo, que para él sólo era un pequeño malestar, no estaba listo para esa noticia. Muchos menos para el rostro repleto de culpa que Eren mostraba, para sus ojos teñidos de dolor.

No se había puesto emocionalmente sensible hasta ese mismo momento, que se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar los vergonzosos sollozos que huían de ella. Todos le observaban pasmados; el sargento lloraba como un niño pequeño por su escuadrón, sin poder evitar que sus lagrimas cayeran. Rivaille mismo no entendía que pasaba, no entendía la razón de su sensibilidad, como si estuviera en la... etapa de...

Oh no, lo que fuera menos eso. Si querían que tuviera un parásito, bien; si debía desmayarse, también. Pero no podía ponerse emocional, sería su perdición. No podía ponerse emocional cuando estaba en el ejercito, cuando veía morir gente casi todos los días, cuando las épocas que vivían no eran para gente emocional o sensible. Cuando debía ser fuerte porque su escuadrón había muerto, cuando él era el hombre más fuerte del mundo. No cuando se había dado cuenta de que podía sentir cosas por Eren Jaeger, quien podía morir en cualquier momento. No podía debilitarse emocionalmente. Muchos se retiraron, apenados de haber visto una faceta tan débil de su capitán, como si les sorprendiera que él también tuviera la capacidad de sufrir. Eren le apretó con más fuerza y la mujer separó los brazos, comprensiva.

No tuvo mucha más opción que permitir que Hanji le abrazara y consolara, como una madre con un niño. Era el peor momento que pudieron haber elegido para morir. El peor momento para dejar de ser "El sargento Rivaille" y pasar a ser una masa de emociones con fiebre de bebé.

¿Qué iba a hacer con toda esa situación? Seguramente culpar a Eren.


	5. discutiendo consigo mismo

Empezamos a ponernos serios u u. Mi existencia no tiene sentido porque terminó SnK, no lo había mencionado(?) y bueno, plaño u u (?). Saludos a todos los que dejan lindos reviews c: soy muy fría y cruel y nunca los saludo :c lo lamento -se autoflagela.- de verdad que cada pequeño reviewsito me hace molto feliz y me animan a continuar, cosa que es dificil porque usualmente no soy capaz de terminar fanfics largos, so, no es por presionar pero si dejan de reviewizar(?) me descompongo, soy como una maquinita (?) Aquí leves spoilers, levíiiisimos spoilers del cap 23 en adelante DDD8 no es casi nada en realidad, pero lo advierto de cualquier manera. Y el disclaimer lo ponto en un octosílabo c:

A mi no me pertenece

Este animé tan sensual

De todo su autor es dueño

Crédito no me darán. (?)

EDITO: Al parecer soy idiota(?) había cambiado el final, y pues sí le altera mucho sentido a la historia. No me dí cuenta de que no se guardó el cambio que hice y lo volví a poner, es solo el final, though~ corred. (?)

* * *

El luto no era algo de lo cual la gente pudiera olvidarse pronto; no eran ignorantes de su condición como soldados, tampoco; sin embargo era imposible evitar que aquella capa de densa tristeza invadiera el cuartel durante algunos días después de las misiones, especialmente de las misiones en las que perdían a muchos de los suyos como la que recién había pasado. Sin embargo Eren hacía lo mejor que podía por animar a Levi, incluso si por dentro la culpa le comía el corazón de una manera simplemente imposible de ocultar.

El sargento se encontraba ya enfrentando los síntomas del segundo mes de embarazo (supuestamente, por que no estaba embarazado {según él mismo}) y aunque los desmayos eran menos frecuentes que antes, y ya no estaba estreñido; de pronto era la persona más suceptible de todo el cuartel. Le habían hecho llorar tres veces en una misma semana. TRES. Y lo peor era que lloraba por las cosas más estúpidas de la existencia; dos de esas tres veces lloró porque se sentía demasiado bajito, y todos tuvieron que echarse al piso en sus rodillas para que se calmara (de cualquier manera había seguido llorando, diciendo que se sentía idiota por llorar tanto). Y la vez restante lloró porque todo el piso estaba sucio y no le dejaban limpiar, hizo un drama diciendo que todos eran bastardos hijos de perra haciéndole sentir inutil por una idiotez y que iba a matarlos mientras dormían.

Toda la legión estaba perpleja; no entendían que clase de herida interna había desarmado de tal manera a su sargento. ¿Quizá había sido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y ahora no podría volver a ser parte del ejercito? Lo cierto era que los soldados preferían darle a por su lado y soportarlo en silencio; o gozar de cuando estaba de un sorpresivo buen humor como sucedía ese día, a casi una semana de que su emocionalidad comenzara.

- Sargento. L-lo lamentamos mucho pero no se le está permitido limpiar de ese modo porque puede salir lastimado. Aún está herido.

Ahora ya nadie sabía que era lo que sucedería con las reacciones del pelinegro, acercarse a hablarle era como abrir una caja de sorpresas en la que podía haber una muñeca llorando con todas sus fuerzas, o un payaso feliz con un pastel para regalar; o un enorme mastodonte negro y musculoso ansioso de golpear gente.

-... Petra no querría que yo limpiara, ¿cierto? Tienes razón, iré a descansar. Gracias por preocuparte, Iván.

- N-no es nada, señor. Por favor, también tome su cena pronto.

- Gracias, no se esfuercen mucho, podrían lastimarse.

Como ya se ha dicho, ese día Levi se había levantado con el pie correcto, y se encontraba de un sorprendente buen humor que había puesto a todos de cabeza y dando vueltas en el piso. Durante toda la mañana no emitió ni un solo insulto, y se la pasó puliendo con toda tranquilidad la vajilla y los cubiertos que le permitían, leyendo o solo observando a los otros entrenar, sin reclamo alguno. Hablaba mucho acerca de su escuadrón, sobre cosas que solían hacer juntos, anécdotas y mierdas aleatorias. Eren y Hanji habían estado ocupados durante el día con el entrenamiento obligatorio al que el castaño era sometido, así que no habían tenido oportunidad de escucharle hablar. El sargento también los mencionaba a ellos, diciendo que, sin importar lo pendejos que fueran, los quería.

Sin embargo, los cambios de humor también se hicieron presentes, y no como los cambios de humor de una mujer que se presentaban con completa espontaniedad, sino como si todas sus emociones estuviesen multiplicadas por dos millones, trescientos setenta y cinco mil novecientos cuarenta y siete. Y a la hora de hacerlo enojar eso definitivamente era un peligro.

- Levi~ tenemos cosirijillas que hacerle a tu pansita, cielo~. Mira que he dejado un precioso experimento a medias por venir a verte, así que sé bueno~.

- No quiero. Largo, estoy de buenas así que no lo arruines.

- Awww!.- Hanji era experta en hacerle enfadar con suma facilidad; por algo Eren intentaba mantenerla alejada del mayor, para que así no despertase a la bestia dormida y sedienta de sangre que el pelinegro llevaba en su interior-. Vamos, tenemos que checar que Floripondia esté creciendo feliz. Sólo será un momentito.

-...- Hanji era experta en despertar esa bestia. - No hay parásito, y aunque lo hubiera ¡Si mencionas siquiera la posibilidad de que se llame de ese modo, me encargare de colgarte del clítoris en un gancho y usarte de piñata!

El grito de Rivaille, seguido de las carcajadas infinitas de Hanji, alertó al joven titán de que algo malo sucedía. Sabía bien que debió haber ido él mismo a por el sargento, pero era flojo y pendejo, así que mejor había mandado a Hanji a morirse ella; de cualquier manera tendría que ir hasta allá ahora para detener el presunto intento de homicidio. Se levantó de la silla en la que procrastinaba, echándola hacia atrás y directo al piso antes de salir corriendo del laboratorio. Atravezó el pasillo como una ráfaga para llegar a tiempo al comedor. Y vaya que llegó a tiempo. Frente a él, un emputadísimo Levi estaba agazapado encima de Hanji, con las manos apretadas alrededor de su cuello, estrangulándola con claros instintos homicidas. Lo más perturbador era que la castaña seguía riéndose y repitiéndo "¿Es todo lo que tienes?".

- ¡Basta, Rivaille!- Afortunadamente la fuerza del coraje que había hecho, dejo el cuerpo del pelinegro ligeramente débil y fue fácil para Eren separarlo de la científica; no así calmarlo del todo.

- ¡Sólo espera a que me suelte de este mastodonte imbécil pervertido y precoz, zorra horrible, me encargaré de tomar tus malditos tubos de ensayo y metértelos por el culo hasta que reboses, luego te descuartizaré con un bolígrafo, te daré de alimento a los titanes... - para este punto, Eren ya le estaba arrastrando al laboratorio; y la voz del más bajito se iba alejando gradualmente-... saltaré la cuerda con tus intestinos en medio de una estampida y golpearé a tus hijos con lo que quede de tí!

* * *

Erwin no era un idiota; en absoluto. No era tonto ni tampoco era inocente, su edad y trayectoria militar le habían proveído de infinidad de experiencia y malicia, que utilizaba en bien de los fines militares. Erwin sabía que aquella herida se trataba de algo más, un secreto que quizá estuviera comprometiendo esos mismos fines. Por eso, Erwin estaba tan enojado consigo mismo.

- Ha sido demasiado tiempo. El cabo Levi debe volver de inmediato a la acción. Estoy seguro de que si es una herida tan grave entonces no tiene nada que hacer en ese cuartel y debería estar en un hospital, bajo constante atención médica. Sin embargo, en vista de que continúa con ustedes, entonces supongo que no es tan grave, y por tanto, puede regresar.

- Insisto, desconocemos la profundidad o gravedad de las heridas del sargento Levi, sin embargo, para mí la seguridad de mis soldados es primero. Soy un hombre listo para sacrificar a otros, sí, sin embargo los sacrificaré en función a su valor como soldados y su condición. Me niego a mandar a combatir a un soldado tan fuerte y tan valioso como Levi al campo de batalla, arriesgándome a que sus heridas le traicionen y perder a un hombre extremadamente útil. Hasta nuevo aviso continuaremos aplazando su reposo.

El generalísimo no era un hombre que fuera paciente con cosas que no entendía, y las supuestas heridas del pelinegro eran algo que le tenía tan conmocionado como al rubio, sin embargo, a diferencia de Smith, él no estaba preocupado por sacrificar incluso al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad para continuar con la cruzada. Si era sensato, Erwin tenía razón; sin embargo le enojaba más no conocer a fondo el asunto.

- Quiero un informe completo avalado por un médico que yo mismo enviaré, y él nos dirá si el sargento puede o no volver. Es mi última palabra. Entiendo que es un buen amigo tuyo, pero toma en cuenta tu posición. El favoritismo es imperdonable.

Erwin, que también sentía una profunda curiosidad por conocer la verdad sobre estas supuestas heridas internas, no opuso replica alguna a las condiciones de su jefe, y acordó que un médico podía ir en cualquier momento para examinar el estado físico de Levi.

Erwin Smith estaba enojado consigo mismo porque sabía que de esos exámenes iba a salir algo que comprometía sus fines militares, y más aún porque sabia bien que incluso con eso, defendería a su querido amigo hasta el cansancio.

* * *

Luego del interminable proceso de exámenes y ultrasonidos que habían sido llevados a cabo por Hanji en su laboratorio, Rivaille corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, completamente perturbado. Se había echado de cara a la almohada y se había negado a moverse en toda la tarde. Eren le había seguido, igual de consternado y asustado, pero más tranquilo e intentarlo calmarle. Llevaba un buen rato sentado sobre la cama, a un lado del mayor; estaba acariciando su espalda y cabeza para tranquilizarle, sin hacer más ruido ni decir más. Después de todo, él mismo no tenía idea de qué podía decir.

Lo habían visto. Habían visto a su bebito perfectamente acomodado dentro del sargento. Al parecer la científica tuvo razón al suponer que se parecería a Rivaille, porque era muy pequeñito. Era como un frijolito, pero mucho más grande; más o menos del tamaño de un puño de adulto, ahí acomodado sobre el estómago de Levi. Su cabecita y pequeñas extremidades, que estaban dobladas y crispadas hacia adentro, como si el pequeñito estuviera haciéndose bolita, más y más pequeñito para no lastimar a su mami, se notaban a la perfección.

Eren entendía bien la reacción del mayor; si el mismo estaba completamente pasmado ante aquella imagen, que seguía bien latente en su mente; entonces era obvio que Levi (quien estaba emocionalmente inestable de por si gracias al embarazo) estaría mucho peor. Suspiró, jugueteando con los cabellos negros del otro.

El joven soldado también tenía miedo; por primera vez tenía la certeza de que iba a ser padre y de que tendría una vida en sus manos. Un bebito muy pequeño para criar y crecer, un bebito que sería su hijo. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan emocionado al principio, sin tomar en cuenta la enorme responsabilidad que esto traería? Sólo era un mocoso, después de todo. ¿Cómo hace un crío para crecer a otro crío?

- Eren... hay un bebé adentro de mi.

El castaño se sobresaltó ligeramente ante la súbita mención de su nombre; Levi se había dado vuelta en la cama, y estaba mirándole con aquellos ojos que siempre intentaban mostrarse monótonos, pero que en ese momento fallaban en ocultar su consternación. Jaeger se acercó a él para escuchar mejor lo que le decían. Suavizó la mirada.

- S-sí... lo vi. Está ahí.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Eren? ¿Qué? tengo un bebé dentro de mi...

- Vamos. T-todo estará bien, lo criaremos y será un buen niño y...- Eren se calló porque el rostro del mayor se crispó en una mueca algo alterada, como si tuviera mucho miedo de un momento a otro.

- Y ¿Tú vas a salir de la legión para criarlo? ¿O yo? ¿O ambos?. Eren, si sigues con vida a estas alturas es porque eres militarmente útil; si sales del ejercito te ejecutarán para que no presentes peligro alguno. Si yo salgo entonces no habrá quien te controle, y te asesinarán porque no hay vigilante para ti. Si ambos salimos es lo mismo, de cualquier modo te van a ejecutar... - Levi bajó la mirada. Ocultó el rostro y se mordió el interior de las mejillas-. Como lo veas estamos jodidos...

Conmovido y conmocionado de igual manera, el castaño revolvió el cabello, como si sacudir aquellos mechones fuera a expulsar de su cabeza todas las dudas que se presentaban en ese momento, todas las inseguridades y temores que de pronto habían aparecido en su mente. Se sentía un mocoso en esos momentos, como si todo lo que Levi dijera fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo, y sin embargo él no pudiera comprenderlo porque era solamente un mocoso. Eren se quedó quieto junto a Rivaille. Guardó silencio. Ambos guardaron silencio durante mucho rato. Hasta que el mayor rompió dicho silencio; se removió sobre las sábanas y miró al castaño de una manera distinta a la que alguna vez le habían conocido.

- Eren... tu me amas, ¿cierto?

- ¿Eh? - Sudor frío recorrió la nuca del joven titán, porque aquella pregunta podría ser buena o mala. Eren no era idiota, sabía bien que para Levi su relación estaba basada en sexo y ya; Eren lo aceptaba, Eren lo gozaba y no tenía derecho a quejarse porque perdería el lujo de poder tocar a su Rivaille de manera íntima; de hacerlo suyo.

Se pensó la respuesta durante varios momentos; miró a todas partes, pensando en diferentes maneras de salir de aquella situación, e incluso se le ocurrió que, abrazando con fuerza al mayor, y mimándolo un poquito, se le olvidaría. No funcionó. Luego de un buen rato recostado en la cama junto con él, con los brazos del cadete a su alrededor y sus manos acariciándole el cabello y los brazos, Levi volvió a preguntar.

-... Sargento, yo...

- Tu me amas, Eren, ¿Cierto? Sólo dime si sí, o si no.

Se lo pensó demasiado, tanto que imaginó que aquel prolongado silencio había dado su respuesta.

- ¿Se siente raro tener un bebé adentro? ¿No te duele cuando se mueve?.- Optó por huir cobardemente a tener que soltar la verdad. Y para su fortuna el mayor pareció caer en su trampa y se hizo un pequeño ovillo en el abrazo, ocultando el rostro en las sombras producidas por sus cuerpos. Afuera estaba realmente oscuro.

- No se siente nada raro, en realidad. Son como retortijones raros, como si tuviera gases, a veces, o como si estuviera recostado sobre mi estómago y no pudiera respirar bien; pero eso es muy pocas veces, usualmente no se siente nada raro.

Se volvió a instaurar una gruesa capa de silencio sobre ellos, durante la cual simplemente se quedaron en donde estaban; Eren acariciando con suavidad el cabello y brazos del mayor; y el otro simplemente ahí recostado, pensando. Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle al cadete, mas no se permitió dormir. Menos cuando el sargento comenzó a inquietarse y a besarle y responder los mimos. Se abrazó al cuello del castaño y besó sus labios, ronroneando agradecido por las caricias. Los besos no subieron de tono durante mucho rato, eran roces simples y gentiles; metían la lengua en la boca ajena sin ningún tipo de insistencia. Todo era calmado, tranquilo y mimoso, como si fueran un par de amantes besándose en la calle.

Fue Eren quien interpretó, de manera erronea, que Levi estaba demasiado conmocionado para llevar las cosas él como siempre hacía, así que alejó las manos de su cabello y espalda, y las posó en su cintura, guiándolas suavecito hacia sus nalgas, que estrujó de manera provocadora. Lo único que ganó con eso fue que el mayor se apartase suavemente del contacto y le mirara con reproche. El castaño se mostró extrañado ante el rechazo, e incluso llegó a pensar que, quizá, había hecho enfadar al otro cuando había evitado su pregunta; sin embargo tampoco vio que se alejara del abrazo.

- No quiero eso hoy, Eren. - largó, tomándole de las manos para guiarlas hacia su cintura de nuevo, alejándolas de aquella zona privada-. Hoy solo quiero esto... no más.

Durante el resto de la noche sólo hubo besos y caricias, sólo hubo mimos que no llevarían a absolutamente nada más. En los brazos de Eren, Levi se había vuelto un ser necesitado de constante atención y amor, necesitado de abrazos cariñosos y besos suaves que le eran regalados sin objeción alguna por el joven titán.

- Me gusta Elié...

- ¿Quién es Elié?.- El sargento se mordió la boca, apartándose un poquito más del beso que había roto para hablar.

- Si es niña... quisiera que se llamara Elié...

Eren quiso susurrarle un montón de cosas en el oído; ambos lo quisieron, sin embargo, tras el largo rato en el cual simplemente yacieron abrazados, besándose en la cama, lo único que fue mencionado fue un "tengo sueño" del mayor de ambos. Y Eren le acurrucó en sus brazos, se acomodó para abrazarle mejor, y permitió que durmiera hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Todo el día había estado haciendo un enorme berrinche él solo porque: Número uno; había despertado junto al mocoso, que le había recibido con una sonrisa de pendejo e incluso se había atrevido a besar su frente. No su cuello, no su boca; su puta frente como si fuera un niño o algo parecido. E incluso mientras le golpeaba y medio mataba, seguía igual de feliz. Número dos: La legión había marchado de nuevo; ésta vez hacia la capital, en la que debían asistir a una reunión para definir el futuro del mocoso, una vez más. Habían hablado todo con él durante días previos, sin embargo su ridículo estado emocional le impidió tomar un partido demasiado profundo dentro de la planeación de las acciones a seguir en caso de equis o ye escenario.

Así que ahí estaba, casi cuatro horas después de que hubiesen partido, solo como perro abandonado, y con los nervios a punto de hacerse añicos porque había un parásito flotando en su interior (No, se negaba a pensar que de hecho era un bebé, aún luego de haberlo visto). Intentó, durante todo el día, entretenerse con limpieza o con cosas aleatorias; había desordenado su habitación para reordenarla por completo; había desempolvado su biblioteca. En fin, se había quedado aburrido y encerrado en su habitación el resto del tiempo. Y de nuevo comenzó a pensar, esta vez no en Eren y en los otros, porque no iban a salir de las murallas; sino en lo que tenía adentro.

Su... "bebé". Su cosito, aquel trozo de guisante, el frijolito. Era demasiado pequeño para ser un humanito en formación, sin embargo no tenía forma de nada más. De manera entre inconsciente, y no tan inconsciete, Levi llevó la mano izquiera a su vientre, ya un poco abultadito, no demasiado. Parecía que había comido hasta llenarse en vez de follar hasta embarazarse, incluso seguía cerrándole la ropa (no tan bien como antes, claro). Suspiró.

- Me das mucho miedo... eh... tú. No tengo ni puta idea de como vamos a sacarte de allá, para empezar. O sea, no quiero defecarte ni nada de eso, te molestarían en la escuela por eso y... eh.- Paró de hablar, dandose cuenta de que hablaba con un parásito, y que encima de todo le decía idiotez y media. Otro suspiro-. No es como si no quisiera tenerte... o sea, no, no quiero. Pero ya estás allá, así que no es como si fuera a echarte a la calle o abortarte, no hay de dónde, digo. Ah... - un suspiro más.

Sintió como aquel humanito se movía en su interior, removiendo ligeramente sus organos y provocándole un pequeño dolor; pero sintió como se movía. Estaba vivo.- No te muevas tanto, mocoso... o mocosa. Siempre quise una niña¿Sabes?, si alguna vez tenía hijos. Es más, ahora mismo te ordeno ser una niña... - de nuevo se movió aquella criaturita, casi como si pudiera entenderlo. El sargento se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo enternecido, cautivado por un pequeño chispazo de amor hacia ese parásito que le removía el estómago.- No te muevas tanto... estás lastimandome. Espero que no seas una mocosa terca como tu madre.- Había decidido que la cosita esa le diría madre a Eren, y si le llevaban la contraría el mundo sufriría. Siguió por mucho rato de ese modo, hablando con el pequeñito que llevaba en su interior como si hubiera sido planeado. Le contó de su pasado, de como tendría que portarse muy bien en el futuro, de como se podría olvidar de la idea de entrar a la milicia porque no era sitio para niñas. Por una vez, por primera vez, de hecho, Levi se sintió profundamente emocionado por su embarazo; profundamente complacido. Estaba ansioso por que Eren llegase, para poder hablarle de todo aquello y decirle que Elié sería su nombre, contarle que iban a viajar juntos a las murallas más grandes, al campo abierto, porque le haría bien el oxígeno. Y con eso en la mente, y la mano aún descansando protectora sobre su vientre, el sargento se durmió.

Cuando despertó era de noche; bastante de noche. Podría jurar que era casi la madrugada. Recordó todo lo que planeó y se levantó a buscar al castaño que habría vuelto muchas horas atrás, como planearon; recorrió los pasillos, encontrándose con muy poca gente, la mayoría heridos. Se encontró con varios que no tenían un miembro o más, varios que yacían mal heridos. Entonces se encontró con Erwin, que parecía sumamente decaído y molesto. No se atrevió a hablarle. Sin importar cuanto buscó no encontró a Eren.

La única que se acercó a hablarle fue Hanji, que primero le abrazo protectoramente, acariciando su cabeza y bajando la mano a su estómago. Un escalofrío recorrió a Levi de pies a cabeza. No quería saberlo. No quería saberlo, que le mintiesen, deseaba oir una mentira, todo menos la verdad, todo menos que...

- Eren no volvió, Levi...


	6. Lo humano

Capitulo ligeramente más corto de lo normal~ sí, seguimos serios menorque3 pero hay amoooor en este capitulo, porque son las dos de la mañana y lo mejor que hago es evitar hacer mi tarea con esto(?). Por cierto, estudio literatura, y escribos cuentos, algunos de terror, otros de fantasía, otros son cuentos eróticos. Si quieren leer mi trabajo serio (Lol?(?)) entonces son bienvenidos en mi worpress: pseudopopurri. saben como funciona, no? sólo ponen el nombre seguido de punto wordpress punto com(?). Whatever, estará en mi bio u u. hoy es domingo/lunes y soy cruel y lo pondré el miercoles, so VICTORIA DEL FUTURO, HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS NO LEAS ESTO Y TE PONGAS A EDITAR COÑO(?). Listo 3 Ahora sí, amenazas de muerte y gritos de dolor, así como todas las plañideras: en review 3

Victoria del futuro: BIEN, VICTORIA DEL PASADO, LO HICISITE MAL, SÓLO ES LUNES Y YA ESTOY SUBIÉNDOLO! :c soooolo por ser cumpleaños de Erwinsito hermoso *-* aaaish te amo, y como empieza su rol bueno en la historia, pues por eso :3. As you know: Plañideras y amenazas y pedidos de porno(?) en review!

* * *

Despertó luego de mucho tiempo a solas, sin recordar el momento en el cual había quedado dormido. Sus músculos estaban completamente flacidos en la cama, pero no sentía ninguna mejora en su estado de ánimo. Iba a levantarse para buscar a Eren, pero no pudo moverse mucho porque los recuerdos le llegaron en ese momento. Antes de que pudiera echarse a llorar ahí mismo escuchó un ruido en la habitación, como si fueran pasos, como si fuera una respiración medio agitada. Como buen soldado se puso en guardia, pero una mano, poroza por el trabajo físico de un soldado, y un beso casi desesperado le callaron y anularon por completo.

Levi respondió al gesto con la misma desesperación, aferrándose al cuerpo más grande como si su vida dependiera de ello, aterrado que fueran a quitarselo de nuevo, como había pasado durante la tarde cuando no le encontró. El beso pasó de una desesperación casi iracunda a ser un contacto superfluo y cariñoso, lento como sólo la dulzura que se tenían entre ellos podía soportar, pues cuando los cuerpos de los amantes están juntos luego de un momento crítico, pareciera que sólo la dulzura de su amor podría frenar la avidéz de sus cuerpos. El sargento acaricio las mejillas de aquel hombre, halándole hacia la cama. Él se acomodó a su lado con toda naturalidad, pasando las manos alrededor de su cintura.

- Me dijeron que no habías vuelto. Luego de todo lo que sucedió en la tarde... pensé que no habías vuelto en serio, que iban a ejecutarte y ya no había nada más que hacer.

- Eso mismo pasó, pero logré escapar. No tienen idea de dónde estoy pero no tardarán en deducir que estoy aquí, así que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo o debo convencer al comandante de abogar en mi nombre. Si me ocultan sería alta traición.- Eren le sonrió con ternura, besándo su frente. Levi crispó los labios ligeramente ante aquel gesto molesto, sin embargo no le prestó la importancia que hubiera querido porque aún seguía medio asustado por lo que había escuchado en la tarde-. ¿Cómo te sientes?- acarició la pansita ligeramente henchida del mayor, agachándose para depositar un besito por encima de la camisa.

- Está mejor que nunca...- El castaño levantó la cabeza sorprendido.- Pero se ha estado moviendo mucho y me lastima, la mocosa ingrata.

- O sea que... ¿ya aceptaste que sí es un bebé y no es un guisante o un trozo de amigdala o un parásito mortal? ¿De verdad aceptaste a nuestro bebé?

- NUESTRA bebé. Y pasaron cosas mientras tu tenías el culo atrapado en la muralla interior.

Eren sonrió genuinamente, alcanzando la boca de su superior para darle un beso largo y algo flojo, con la misma parsimonia con la que habían terminado besándose antes. Se recostó en la cama y el pelinegro se dio vuelta, como huyendo, pero el joven titán tomó ventaja y le abrazó por la espalda. De ese modo podía acariciarle el vientre.

- Al pequeño campeón le ha de gustar la atención de sus padres. Serás una excelente madre, Levi.

- Estaré preñado pero no estoy invalido. Menciona el hecho de que nuestra hija me llame "mamá"... siquiera piensalo y te colgaré del pene en el arbol más cercano, y cuando estire te haré saltar la cuerda con él.- El castaño se estremeció, genuinamente intimidado.- Y será niña.

- Podría ser un niño... me encantaría que fuera un hijo varón.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sip.

- Pues que pena da tu vida porque será niña.

Una risita baja resonó en la habitación. Era de Eren. El castaño besó uno de los hombros del mayor, recargando la barbilla en el mismo y soltando un suspiro.- ¿Te imaginas un niño, Levi? Lo llamaríamos Arsen. Podríamos criarlo juntos desde que naciera, y enseñarle muchos valores que un heroe puede tener. Al final él se hará de un criterio propio, y podría gustarnos o no; podría pensar que la culpa es de los humanos, o pensar que es de los titanes, o de los muros. Pero sería todo porque nosotros le habremos enseñado a ver el mundo; y él habrá aprendido de nosotros manías que no querríamos enseñarle. Si quiere ser un soldado, nos opondríamos, pero seguramente lo haría de cualquier modo, porque sería hijo nuestro. Si quisiera tomar a una mujer como su amante, o a un hombre, tendríamos opinion pero seguramente nos refutaría cualquier negación. Sería un gran hombre, gracias a nosotros.

Encantando con la idea, distraído en el pequeño universo que había construido en su mente mientras Eren le narraba, Levi llevó la mano a tomar la del otro, que reposaba en su vientre, acariciándolo cariñosamente. Se lo pensó; ciertamente sería una idea maravillosa tener un niño. Sería algo más dificil enseñarle ciertas cosas, como la limpieza, pero seguro podría hacerlo porque al final del día, era Levi quien le criaría; junto con Eren, claro. Sonrió, aprovechando que la oscuridad le cubría, y afortunadamente Eren no lo notó. Reposaron así un buen rato.

- Pero Elié sería mucho mejor. Siempre quise una niña; una damita pequeña y perfecta, que tuviera el cabello tan negro y largo como mi madre lo tuvo. Elié era el nombre de mi madre; más bien su apodo. De cariño, todos le decían Elié, pero ella se llamaba Elibertha. No me gustaba su nombre entero; crecí conociéndola como Elié. No recuerdo mucho de mamá, pero recuerdo que era preciosa, y siempre llevaba el cabello suelto porque le brillaba mucho. Era muy negro. Quisiera que Elié tuviera ese cabello... pero también quisiera que tuviera tus ojos, Eren. Y tu madre, y la mía, seguro estarían orgullosas de que sus hijos han criado a una pequeña mujercita de tanta alcurnia. Me encantaría que estudiara todo lo que pudiera, desde danza, música y poesía hasta economía, política, historia y matemáticas. No habría quien pudiera detenerla, armada con una mente bien nutrida. Sería una mujer influyente que cautivaría por su cerebro y no por su cuerpo. Claro que también sería hermosa, pero más que nada, tendría una dignidad inquebrantable. No se vería en la necesidad de recurrir a los bajos mundos nunca; no tendría que acercarse a esa vida nunca. Usaría vestidos de satín color azul, para que combinaran con sus ojos. Y, por sobre todas las cosas; te diría "madre" a tí. Mocoso.

Eren rió, sin embargo quedó embelesado por la imagen de esa mujer; estaría orgulloso de una mujer así.

- Mi madre estaba más chapada a la antigua, le criticaría no buscarse un marido pronto. Pero, en secreto, admiraría su determinación. Mamá estaría orgullosa, ahí donde esté. Estaría igual de orgullosa de Arsen y de Elié. Ambos le provocarían una alegría inmensa. Elié podría, incluso, convertirse en una gran científica o una gran estratega; ayudaría a la humanidad sin necesidad de mancharse las manos con la sangre de nada ni de nadie. Elié Jaeger; porque como padre, por supuesto que tomará mi apellido.

- Suena Horrible, igual que darle mi apellido. Le cambiaremos el apellido y le daremos uno que vaya con su nombre, e iniciaremos un nuevo linaje. Se llamará... Scargott. Elié Scargott.

- ¡No le pongas a nuestra hija como un plato de asquerosos caracoles!

- Arsen Creambrulé igual suena bien.- Ambos rieron esta vez. Habían quedado abrazados por completo mientras la conversación avanzaba, sólos ahí, ambos. Mientras hablaban de esa manera íntima y relajada, la noche iba avanzando y la mañana se acercaba. Los ojos de Rivaille, que no había podido descansar antes, estaban cerrándose. Eren le acomodó mejor en las sábanas y permitió que el mayor se acurrucara en la almohada.

- Sinceramente no me importa si nace un Arsen o una Elié; el hecho de que le criaremos juntos, y que nos reconocerá como padres, ya es suficiente orgullo. Los protegeré, a tí y a nuestro hijo; y sé que tú me protegerás a mi y a él o ella. Y cuando sea su turno, nos protegerá. Así es como funciona una familia, así es como funcionaremos. ¿Escuchaste eso, Arsen? papá y papá/mamá-Levi te protegen.- Rivaille rodó los ojos ante la mención de su figura como "madre" de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar sonreir cuando sintió que su camisa era alzada para revelar su vientre; y un par de labios suaves besándo justo ese sitio, en donde todo el calorcito del humanito estaba acumulándose. En ese momento se movió, y Levi se quejó. Eren se sobresaltó un poco.

- Ya se mueve; es algo que no le he dicho a Hanji. Mañana le diré. Ahora tengo mucho sueño.- El cielo estaba tornándose naranja ya, así que pudo ver la figura de Eren acomodándose a su lado de nuevo. Le abrazó.

- **_Duerme entonces, Levi._ Adiós. _Buenas noches._ **

El sargento intentó contener el sueño, pero le venció. Pestañeó sólo una vez y sintió que se sumía en el estupor profundo, pero volvió pronto de él. Sentía que había dormido muchas horas a pesar de sólo haber pestañeado. Pero cuando abrió los ojos aún era de noche; y estaba completamente sólo.

- ¿Eren?.- Al principio se sobresaltó y se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos. Tardó un poco en acordarse, sin embargo la ola de recuerdos, como en su sueño, volvió a golpearle. Y esta vez sí comenzó a llorar.

_"Ah, sí. Lo recuerdo. Me encontré a Hanji y le pregunté por Eren. Ella dijo que no había vuelto... Recuerdo que movía los ojos lentamente porque estaba consternado ante aquello... aún luego de dos horas de tener a Hanji agazapada junto a mi, llorando en silencio. No sabía que decir o qué hacer, tenía demasiado miedo de saber qué había sucedido. Un médico apareció de pronto, discutió durante mucho rato con Hanji y me arrastró a una habitación a parte, mencionando al generalísimo. Yo estaba como en estupor, lo recuerdo, estaba quieto y anulado, estaba ausente. _

_Cuando el anciano hijo de puta me abrió la camisa y tocó a mi bebé, osó poner la mano sobre mi vientre, sólo ahí reaccioné. Solté una patada a sus __huevos y huí rápido de allá, ofendido, y con toda justificación. Me tope con la inútil de Hanji y la arrastré a mi cuarto para que me terminase de explicar; no podía quedarme a __medias, no podría dormir hasta saber la razón de porqué Eren no había vuelto a la base junto con todos. _

_- ¡En cuanto recuperemos al mocoso, lo voy a patear tan fuerte que a su hija le darán nauseas! ¡Y a su madre! ¡incluso a su jodida hermana adoptiva!_

_Cerré de un portazo, gruñí como pocas veces recuerdo haberlo hecho, porque estaba realmente enojado; por que Eren no volviera, y por lo mucho que __eso me afectaba. Hanji se levantó del piso; había caído sin que me diera cuenta de ello, y se acomodaba el uniforme. Yo continué musitando __maldiciones y amenazas en contra de Eren, jurando por todo lo que tenía que iba a hacerle pagar por quedarse en la maldita capital. _  
_Hanji esperó a que terminara de desahogarme lo más posible para volver a acercarse; parecía que ella misma no quería decirme las cosas como eran, __así que optó por hacerme adivinar. Era cobarde decirlo de ese modo; pero Hanji no tiene el valor suficiente para encararme y soltar lo que es cierto __de manera fría. Una vez más su mano acarició mi vientre anormalmente hinchado, como una madre complice, apenada por que hará sufrir a su querida __hija. _

_- ¿Has visto el estado de todos? ¿Viste a Erwin?_

_- Su plan fue de la mierda y los imbéciles de la policia militar se quedaron al mocoso, ya me di cuenta de eso, Hanji. Iré con Erwin de inmediato y le __diré que lo acompañaré a la capital para ir por Eren.- Ella se mordió el labio inferior, desvió la mirada. _

_- Levi... Eren..._

_- Está a punto de ser ejecutado, ya lo sé carajo. Por eso tenemos que apurarnos e ir ahora mismo. No tenemos tiempo para perderlo aquí.- Mientras __iba hablando, más bien escupiendo todas las palabras que mi boca formulaba casi por sí sola, me apuré a tomar un saco color negro y ponerme los __zapatos, genuinamente decidido a ir por MI puto e inútil amante hasta la capital, costara lo que costara-. Dile a Erwin que tome los caballos más rápidos que hayan y me espere. A la mierda las heridas internas y esas estupideces. _

_Pero Hanji no se movió, en absoluto. No hizo caso a nada de lo que le ordenaba._

_- No te quedes ahí parada carajo, ¡Mueve el culo y ve a hacer lo que te dije! ¡No tenemos tiempo para... _

_- No volverá, Rivaille. La misión se salió de control; Eren llegó a su límite y su cuerpo no lo soportó; salió de su forma titánica. La titán hembra... luego, __se hizo un cristal que no podemos romper. No fue ella quien lo... fue... El titán blindado apareció sin que supieramos de dónde... Al menos... al menos __no sufrió. No sufrió, no sintió dolor. No lo lastimaron._

_El tiempo pareció detenerse para mi en ese momento, en el que escuché eso que no quería escuchar. ¿Tan dificil era mentirme? ¿Dejarme ir e __intentarlo, y mentirme diciendo que no llegué a tiempo, para que pudiera jactarme de, al menos, haberlo intentado? Mis ojos ensombrecieron por __completo, pesaron más de lo que han pesado siempre, incluso más de lo que usualmente estaban debido al cansancio y a la vida que llevaba; a las __culpas que cargo en la espalda como una cruz. El saco negro que había tomado resbaló de mis brazos y cayó al piso, empolvándose sin que le __diera mayor importancia._

_- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?...- Hanji me sintió sufriendo, lo ví en sus ojos; sintió, a través de mis propios ojos vacíos, mi dolor. Y me abrazó f__uerte._

_- Mientras cabalgabamos...- largó, llorando como una niña en mi hombro (eso me había hecho añicos, joder. Si iba a decirme las cosas, que no llorara. __No paraba de pensar en que debía dejar de llorarme encima)- No paraba de decir lo feliz que era... n-no paraba de comentarme que quería tener un __niño para llamarlo Arsen. Dijo que había leído un libro, y que Arsen era el padre de todos los dioses y de todo en la tierra; que iba a mantener la paz __para nosotros luego de que él acabara con todos los titanes.- Se detuvo un momento, para retomar su respiración, que se había alterado por las __lagrimas que, sin cesar, inundaban sus ojos y nublaban su vista por completo. Incluso tuvo que quitarse los anteojos.- D-dijo que no podía esperar para __tenerlo en sus brazos... q-que debía apresurarse y madurar pronto, para ser un buen papá... Dijo que no podría haber esperado nada más, y que solo __quería volver a casa y verte... ¡Lo siento tanto, Levi! ¡Lo siento por fallar en protegerlo! ¡Lamento no haber logrado que volviera!_

**_(El cuerpecito menudo del mayor estaba temblando ligeramente, como si estuviera reteniendo un dolor insoportable, tan horrible que podría pasar al __plano físico en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, cuando Hanji se apartó para poder verlo, y secar sus lagrimas; Rivaille tenía aquella expresión estoica __y monótona; como si no le importase en absoluto. Era la expresión de siempre. Ni siquiera estaba llorando.)_**

_- Ya veo... Es algo que sucede, no puedes hacer más que esperar que tus decisiones sean las correctas. Al final, Eren es otro soldado más. No tienes __que disculparte, Hanji. Ahora déjame a solas, necesito dormir un poco. _

_Hanji temió dejarme solo, yo lo sabía por como titubeó algo sin sentido, como si seguir disculpándose hubiera valido algo... sin embargo no se opuso, __tampoco. Y sin externar sus preocupaciones, abandonó el sitio. Me dejó. "_

Sí, lo recordaba bien, y por eso lloraba en absoluto silencio sobre su almohada.

Así pasó la noche hasta que amaneció, y para la mañana ya había logrado parar el llanto, pero no el dolor. El sargento seguía en la misma posición desde hacía horas, sentado en la cama con una sábana encima, como si le protegiera de la realidad que no quería vivir. Tenía las rodillas pegadas al pecho y reposaba la cabeza en ellas, sólo. Miraba al vacío de su habitación, un punto inexistente porque no veía lo que tenía de fondo, no era el muro ni el piso; era un algo más que debía estar ahí pero ya no estaba.

Había algo rompiendose poco a poco en su interior, sabía que era lo que había pasado, y a la vez no lo sabía, o quizá no lo aceptaba. Necesitaba a Eren de nuevo, necesitaba sentirle, tocarle, verle. Oirle siquiera, hablando a lo lejos. Como un autómata, sin control alguno de su propio cuerpo que se movía solo, Levi se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba del calor de Eren, necesitaba de su abrazo; pero Eren Jaeger estaba muerto y no podía proveerle de nada más ya. Por eso mismo no sabía a donde iba, y a la vez sí lo sabía.

Mientras se levantaba, aquella sábana que llevaba encima caía y resbalaba, descubriéndolo, lamiéndo su cordura fuera de su mente. Cuando cayó al piso por completo, quedando ahí como el último recuerdo de su centrada personalidad y mente siempre metódica, el cuerpo de Levi avanzó como un autómata, yendo hacia Eren, siempre directo hacia Eren; y al mismo tiempo, alejándose de él con cada paso que avanzaba por el pasillo a esas horas de la mañana, cuando la mayoría seguía dormido.

Se odiaba por ser tan débil y tomar una decisión como la que había tomado, en la que buscaría a Eren de la manera más cobarde posible; pero era humano y necesitaba de lo humano. No titubeó cuando llegó a la puerta indicada, y ni siquiera tocó la madera de roble; sólo giró la perilla y entró, cerrándo de un portazo silencioso detrás suyo y echando el pestillo, para asegurarse de que nadie lo detuviera. Contempló lo que había ido a buscar.

Sentado al borde de la cama, recién levantado y sin camisa que le cubriera el pecho, Erwin Smith volteó la cabeza, nada sorprendido de encontrarse con Levi.


	7. Una serie de eventos desafortunado (Ext)

Erwin, cual poderoso Goliat de carne y hueso, se levantó para acercarse a Levi, que yacía destruido contra la puerta, con el alma hecha polvo por la terrible broma que resultaba la realidad, como si Dios realmente fuera un niño jugando con lo dados de su alma, y rompiéndolos para entretenerse.

- Has venido aquí, entonces. Era de esperarse que sucumbieras ante mi...- tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo de Levi, sin embargo se encontró con el rechazo.

- No. No podemos permitirnos esta barbaridad, al menos no todavía. Acontece algo, las hormigas de Fuentes se llevan lentamente mi vida, y la ponen en pausa...

-... ¿Ah?...

- Y esto sucede porque nuestra autora no se encuentra disponible. ¿Lo crees acaso, Erwin? La diosa madre, aquella fiera Medea que camina protegida solamente con un chaleco de lana y botines, cortando las lenguas y dedos de todas las bestias, cual Myra Breckingridge furiosa comparándose a quienes acabaron con King Kong...sin tiempo para nosotros...

- ¿King quien? ¿Por qué hablas así?...

- No podemos llegar más lejos en esta aventura imperdonable, pues la historia, sin autor, no puede ser continuada. Y la autora está en aquella semana complicada llena de exámenes, en la que la literatura y filosofía la hacen olvidar cómo se escribe un fanfic y, sin quererlo, pero queriéndolo, ella toma la pluma fontana y retrata con nuestros nombres un cuento, como marionetas condenadas. Nos toma, nos moldea, nos vive y muere; nos hace romper la cuarta pared de este modo y luego retomarla. Una licenciatura en literatura es demandante, especialmente en la semana de los exámenes, su pobre mente se ve inundada por los preceptos de Sleiermacher y de Heidegger; su Dasein se manifiesta. Lee a Dilthey y a Kant, lee a Umberto Eco y a Borges, está ahogándose en las letras que Cortázar y de Amparo Dávila. Se siente culpable, nos extraña, y a ti, lector.

- Me llamo Erwin...

- Quisiera poder volver pronto, pero dice que quizá no pueda retomar la prosa calmada de un fanfic hasta dentro de una semana, cuando por fin sea libre de pruebas. El trabajo nuevo también la ha apartado, incluso le ha robado tiempo con su querida novia, oh, su querida novia que tanto extraña. Ahora mismo siento ese anhelo... Es un anhelo intenso, pero suave al mismo tiempo, helado...

- Es la madera de roble de la puerta en la que estás apoyado...

- Por tanto, pido, querido lector, tengas paciencia de nuestra autora. Ella no nos abandonará, no temaís por eso, sólo está ocupada. También quiere que sepan que se regocija al saber de ustedes...

- ¿A quién le habla?...

-... que los lee y los relee, que adora ver comentarios y mensajes, adora saber que es escuchada.

Levi finalmente se calló, tras aquella interminable perorata que había mandado al rubio de vuelta a la cama, en donde esperaba algo impaciente, con un cigarro que consumía su decreciente deseo junto a su líbido.

- ¿Entonces tendremos sexo?

- Lo sabrás cuando vuelva la autora.

* * *

eso gente, lamento haberles asustado al principio(?) y pues, no quise dejar una nota a la mierda y ya, so, les dejo este pequeño Levi poseído por la literatura, e intentaré estar de regreso el miércoles c: los amo mucho y extraño a mi novia ;; idsgygfyusdgy nos leemos gentecita 3 sepan que leo todos sus reviews muchas muchas veces!


	8. CELICA

NOTA: FF está siendo sassy y desordenó todos lo capitulos ;;

OH DIOS MIO IM SOOOO SORRY! SORYYYYY SORYY MERI BAIYAAA! Dx Estuve atrapada con exámenes durante dos semanas, y encima coincidieron con la primera semana de mi nuevo trabajo, o sea la capacitación, y uuuugh! No tuve tiempo ni para vivir. Lamento demasiado la tardanza, y más encima la redacción de este capitulo da asco ;; A lo mejor cambio un poco el resumen, esta historia se está yendo a quiensabe donde, yo no la planeé así(?) pero bueno, el titulo sí tiene sentido aún BD (?) whatever, los amo mucho mucho si siguen allá ;; merezco un rayo y tomates verdes fritos y cosas feas, y Riren (notese que lo odio x'D no ofense Curlies, para que veas que tan bueno es tu fanfic que me hace leer una pairing que no me gusta :'D ) y cosas así. Aquí está el verdadero cap 7(?) Me alegra que el aviso les gustara :'D fue muy random(?). However, enjoy 3

Disclaimer: U FUCKING NOW IT.

Warnings: Sassy levi hablando con su panza(?)

* * *

La perilla de la puerta parecía incluso más fría al tacto, como si aquella sensación de entumecimiento en su piel fuera algo meramente selectivo, y no le permitiese percibir nada más allá del frío o del vacío. Sentir dolor hubiera sido mucho mejor, porque sabía cómo lidiar con el dolor de la muerte de aquellos a quienes estimaba, pero ni siquiera eso se le permitió. Cuando abrió la puerta el aire pareció cambiar y hacerse pesado, al mismo tiempo se hizo menos denso, como si estuviera comprometido con sus intenciones e intentara que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan. Erwin estaba de espaldas, obviamente recién se levantaba, por lo temprano que era. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue culpable de que volteara a encarar a su sargento. El pelinegro pegó la mirada al piso, negándose a levantar la cabeza, encogiendo los hombros para hacerse aún más pequeño. Erwin le observó durante varios segundos, sin decir nada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Tras un rato de silencio total, el cuerpo del rubio alzándose hizo que el rechinido del colchón rompiera la fluidez de la quietud. Se quedó en donde estaba, a un lado de la cama.

-Así que viniste después de todo. ¿Vas a exigir una explicación? No pude proteger a Eren como tú lo hubieras hecho, es la verdad. Lo lamento si he perjudicado tu proyecto.

Levi se acercó a la cama, la rodeó para ir hacia el rubio y echarle los brazos al cuello sin mayor explicación, sin embargo Erwin se echó hacia atrás con toda confianza, como si hubiera sabido desde el principio lo que su sargento planeaba. Levi finalmente levantó la mirada interrogante. Estaba confundido. El rubio se sentó en la cama una vez más, suspiró cansado. Estaba preparado para enfrentar el dolor que Levi seguramente iría a descargar con él. Se había preparado para todo tipo de respuestas, y esta no era una sorpresa para él.

-Erwin…

- No quieres esto, Levi. Detente a pensar por un momento… Yo no soy Eren Jaeger, no puedo llenar el vacío que ha quedado en ti. Lo que tú quieres está más allá de lo físico.

De nuevo la quietud impuso su reinado en la habitación, la cual parecía haberse desprendido del resto del tiempo, parecía que no existía nada detrás de aquella puerta de roble, nada que pudiera sacarlos de aquel ambiente. Levi dejó que su espalda reposara contra la pared, inconscientemente puso ambas manos sobre su estómago.

-… Lo sabías… Sobre Eren y yo.

- Soy casado, Levi. Es imposible ocultar algo así para quien lo ha vivido antes, lo sé desde siempre, nunca has logrado ocultármelo. Hanji tampoco se ha mantenido del todo discreta… el punto es que sí, Levi, yo lo sabía. Desde el principio supe que terminarías tomándolo como amante.

- Si sabías eso entonces ¿Por qué permitiste que lo dejaran bajo mi supervisión? ¿Por qué dejaste que yo aceptara? Pudo haber pasado algo terrible. Si él hubiera perdido el control yo no hubiera podido matarlo…- La voz del menor era un susurro, a penas lo suficientemente fuerte para que Erwin pudiera escucharle. Se sentía expuesto, engañado. Todo el tiempo había estado convencido de que el comandante ignoraba todo

Erwin parecía estar en una encrucijada. Durante todo el rato, había mantenido la mirada perfectamente clavada en los ojos del pelinegro, pero en el momento en que Levi había pedido una respuesta, se había atrevido a desviar las pupilas hacia otra parte.

-Pensé que podrías manejarlo; confié demasiado en ti, supongo.

- Mierda, Erwin. Es pura mierda, dime la verdad. No quiero escuchar algo como que te descuidaste y confiaste demasiado. A este punto, merezco la verdad. Quiero la verdad.

El rubio exhaló como si le acabase de llegar la hora de una ejecución imaginaria. No quería tener que llegar a un punto como al que habían llegado porque sabía que Levi estaba sensible; incluso había ido a buscar sexo con él, algo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar en otra situación; sin embargo el menor había alcanzado el punto en el que estaba dispuesto a llegar a esos extremos. Se levantó de la cama una vez más, tomando su ropa para comenzar a vestirse.

-No sé como vas a reaccionar si te digo la verdad, Levi. Pero tienes razón, luego de todos estos años, creo que efectivamente mereces la verdad-. El pelinegro levantó los ojos para mirar a su comandante, a la expectativa.- Te amo.

-Erwin, te dije que quiero la maldita verdad.

- Es la verdad, Levi. Te amo. Creo que es desde que te volviste un sargento por tus propios méritos. Verás, cuando eras un mercenario te deseaba físicamente, es cierto, pero conocerte y verte escalar en la milicia por ti mismo me hizo simplemente enamorarme.- La voz del rubio sonaba tan calmada que el otro no se permitió creer lo que le decían, pensaba que era la manera fácil de Erwin para salirse con la suya y evitar el tema principal, sin embargo aquellos ojos azules tan serenos, pero a la vez seguros, le hicieron dudar. El sargento, reducido como estaba a un puñado de fuerza emocional, cedió primero y regresó la mirada al piso.

-Eso no explica nada Erwin; es todavía peor. Si sabías que iba a tomarlo como amante, ¿Por qué no lo evitaste? ¿Por qué te aseguraste de que él se quedase aquí, obstruyendo tu camino tanto militar como romántico?

- Por dos razones: Eren era la esperanza de la humanidad, de haberse salido de control realmente confiaba en que podríamos recuperarlo sin matarlo, que podríamos detenerlo por el buen camino. Y dos; porque te veía sonreír. Soy un hombre casado, Levi, tengo una hija pequeña. Todo eso lo obtuve aún estando enamorado de ti; no voy a mentir, me he sentido celoso, pero soy lo suficientemente maduro para comprender que a veces no puedo simplemente retener algo que amo y alejarlo de otros. Tú te enamoraste de Eren, y yo hice lo más racional que alguien puede hacer por el ser amado: te apoyé incondicionalmente, me aseguré de que Eren no estuviera en peligro, me aseguré de que generalissimo nos concediera la custodia, de que te la diera a ti. Por eso te lo digo, Levi. No puedo reemplazar a Eren, y tampoco voy a hacerlo. No puedo permitir que te traiciones a ti mismo.

Una enorme capa de silencio pareció haberse adueñado de todo el cuartel, incluso si ya debían estar todos levantados, ni un solo respiro interrumpía la quietud del ambiente. Levi había quedado completamente anulado, sumido en la sorpresiva intensidad de un discurso, que había sido pronunciado con la serenidad y madurez que sólo Erwin poseía. A su lado, el sargento seguía sintiéndose un mocoso de veinte años.

Levi se acercó al rubio, echándole los brazos al cuello de nuevo, pero esta vez para darle un abrazo de agradecimiento y no para seducirlo. Afortunadamente para él, Erwin reconoció el contacto y le correspondió, aplastando el cuerpo ligero y más pequeño del pelinegro entre sus brazos.

-Gracias. Realmente eres mi mejor amigo; siempre has sido mi mejor amigo. Y esto va a sonar marica como la mierda, así que si le dices a alguien que te lo dije, te arrancaré las piernas. También te amo. Pero de otra manera. No de manera marica, ya sabes. Por ser mi mejor amigo.

Erwin dejó salir una risa de ironía, negando con la cabeza, como si lidiase con un niño pequeño.

-¿Viniste a intentar acostarte conmigo y no quieres sonar homosexual? Esa sería toda una azaña, Levi. Venga, si tienes que llorar hazlo, sabes que no voy a juzgarte.

-No voy a echarme a llorar como una pobre viuda frente a ti. Estoy dolido; sí, me siento solo; sí. Pero soy fuerte y me haré cargo de Eli…De la situación.- Se apresuró a corregir el error que había cometido, abrazando al mayor con un poco más de fuerza.

- Esas heridas siguen mal, ¿cierto? Tómate el día. Luego me dirás de qué se trata en realidad.

Obedeciendo con algo de pereza, el sargento se echó en la cama de comandante, cubriéndose con las mantas; ligeramente cálidas por el uso, pero que le hicieron sentir un poco menos solo. Cuando Erwin se fue del cuarto, la mente del sargento volvió a tomar el control de la situación. Ciertamente Levi sabía qué era lo que había ido a buscar, y sabía por qué lo había hecho; sin embargo le sorprendía la magnitud del efecto que la noticia había tenido en él. Sus manos fueron protectoras a su vientre, que dolió un poquito.- regañando a papá por ser un zángano infiel de mierda, ¿eh? Sí, eres mi hija. Está bien, Elié, o Arsen-. Su vientre bajo dolió un poquito de nuevo, pero el soldado no emitió ni un solo quejido, al contrario, sonrió un poco.- No seas cruel… sin tu otro papá las cosas van a ponerse difíciles. Él iba a salir del ejercito para ser tu mami de tiempo completo, y usar delantales y cosas mierderas de maricones.- suspiró.- Eren era un mocoso idiota y pervertido. Siempre me ensuciaba todo, en el buen sentido, no pienses en otras cosas. O sea, eres un bebé y eso, no deberías ni saber de lo que hablo… Lo que quiero decir, es que Eren era un mocoso, pero era nuestro. La idea de tener una familia nunca me gustó, esa es la verdad, pero no sé. Supongo que las cosas buenas de la vida pasan sin planearse, igual que lo más mierda de la vida, pero me hubiera gustado pensar que iba a ser maravilloso, aunque fuera idiota hacerlo. Ya basta. La verdad es que comes mucho, de quiensabe donde, pero comes mucho y eso me agota. Durmamos, Elié, hasta que se me pase este estado de ánimo, ahora mismo quisiera mandar todo a la mierda. Buenas noches. Te quiero un poco… así que tienes que nacer sana y bien, y humana; y niña. No, olvida lo demás, sólo nace bien, sana y salva. Eres todo lo que me queda de él, así que hazle ese favor a papá y nace sana.

Pasado un rato de hablar con su vientre, Rivaille finalmente cedió ante el cansancio físico y mental, y se durmió durante el resto del día.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un sitio alejado de la primera base de la legión, muy afuera de las murallas y cruzando un bosque bajo y denso, se encontraba reunido un consejo de hombres solemnemente ataviados, todos ellos estaban sentados en muebles de fina madera pintada con oro y forrada de terciopelo negro. Sobre la mesa redonda en torno a la que se llevaba a cabo la junta, había una serie de carpetas y papeles desordenados. La habitación yacía sumida en una oscuridad selectiva, como sacada de una pintura barroca, en la que la luz sólo bañaba a los protagonistas de la escena.

-Parece que los prototipos del virus aún no alcanzan el nivel de contagio que deseamos, messie Coulan, sus médicos y científicos coinciden en que será necesario el virus de la viruela para poder someter las bacterias a una mutación.

-Eso sería empezar de cero. ¿Cuántos de los pioneros quedan?

-El doceavo se contagió ayer, sin embargo el virus lo mató en doce horas. Es una lástima, era joven y brillante.

Los hombres eran todos unos ancianos, estaban canosos y la mayoría tenía estómagos abultados, excepto por Rossell Hanz, que era delgado y de una tez intensamente dura, forjada en sus genes arios; como descendiente de lo que alguna vez se llamó "neonazis" en el pasado, su linaje era de los más puros Alemanes. Su quijada prominente endurecía su rostro de dictador, y su cabeza calva no suavizaba su entorno. De los cinco, él era el más joven. Le seguía Gregorio Vegarutia, descendiente de españoles de un linaje casi tan puro como el de Rossell; Mao tze-tzun, otro hombre de genes limpios, cuya baja estatura y cara de bulldog eran poco importantes al lado de su suprema inteligencia; Muhammad Sharuk Khan, árabe de rostro sereno y cejas pobladas, de cuya violenta personalidad se apoyaba el circulo para comandar a sus asesinos; y finalmente Jackson P. Washington. Americano hasta la médula.

Éste grupo de hombres compartían una idea en común, idea que los había llevado a diseñar los más macabros planes en contra de su propia especie.

-Pienso que lo más factible es soltar la plaga y esperar a que mate a todos. Es el plan original, no es verdad? Simplemente dejadlo actuar.

-No. Cometimos el mismo error con los titanes. Nuestros padres y abuelos fueron tontos y los liberaron sin control, ahora corremos peligro de que el principal objetivo de CELICA se pierda entre el primer paso. Por eso mismo necesitamos erradicarlos a ellos primero, luego contagiar a los humanos con el virus, de tal manera que sus genes sean los que determinen si vive o muere. Si no se presentan los síntomas en determinado tiempo, la persona recibe el antídoto y es perdonada, claro que la pureza de sus genes debe subordinar eso.

-Inteligente análisis como siempre, maestro Mao, sin embargo estamos demorándonos demasiado en intervenir. Primero debemos apresurarnos a erradicar cada titán que se yergue sobre esta tierra. ¿Han traído al nuevo?

Un par de hombres de porte extremadamente alemán se apresuraron a dar vuelta a la silla que había estado arrinconada todo el tiempo. El muchacho que yacía amarrado y amoreteado por los golpes y torturas, tosió algo de sangre y tuvo que achicar los ojos para reconocer su entorno; estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Bienvenido, Eren Jaegar, nosotros somos "Cellullis Limiters Causa"- Jackson fue quien se dirigió a Eren, poniendo las manos sobre su abultado vientre y acomodando el fino cinturón de cuero. Extendió una tarjeta con las iniciales " .CA" en dorado, y uno de los mastodontes se la enseñó al castaño.

-"CELICA"? No tengo idea de quienes son ¡Déjenme ahora mismo y les tendré piedad cuando los mate!—La furia volvió al joven titán. Forcejeó contra las cadenas e intentó morderse el interior de la boca para convertirse, sin embargo nada en absoluto funcionaba. Los cinco hombres le miraban a la expectativa, como si quisieran probarlo, cosa que no hacía más que enfurecer a Eren.

-Escucha, joven Jaeger. Hemos estado investigando sobre ti, así como hemos investigado de tus futuros colegas. Los titanes humanos son una raza nueva, pura y potencialmente útil para nuestro proyecto, por lo que hemos espiado y monitoreado a cada uno de ellos. No harás nada diferente a tu trabajo usual, debes erradicar a cada titán que exista en este mundo, y a cambio te permitiremos vivir en la utopía CELICA.

Silencio. Mohammed fue quien tomó la palabra después del largo rato de quietud. Eren no comprendía nada.

-La utopía CELICA es el futuro de la humanidad; un mundo perfecto en el cual todas las razas serán puras, y por tanto se vivirá en perfecta armonía, separados en cinco grandes continentes que existen afuera de estos muros. Cinco razas hemos de preservar, y cinco continentes existen. Sin embargo, debido a que ha surgido esta nueva raza de titanes humanos, y en vista de que estamos atrasados, nosotros hemos decidido que se permitirá la preservación de una sexta línea pura de sangre, y los titanes humanos serán admitidos. Todo a cambio de su ayuda en la erradicación de titanes, y luego en la expansión de la purga. Hay ya diez de ellos, pero nos resultas importante también.

Eren parpadeó contrariado y confundido, observando a los cinco hombres y a los dos que le retenían en la silla, por más que esas cadenas demostraran que eran ya suficiente. Tragó grueso.

-O-o sea que ustedes solamente quieren salvar a la humanidad?

-Efectivamente.

-P-pero qué es esta "purga" de la que me han hablado? Y Cómo que solamente algunas razas puras serán admitidas en los cinco continentes? Y todo el resto de la humanidad, a donde irá?

-La purga es la segunda y más importante fase de nuestro plan. Nosotros aniquilaremos a la humanidad, pero aquellos que sean pura sangre, serán sobrevivientes y se les permitirá unirse a la utopía. La hybrys no tendrá cabida en esta nueva sociedad, por esa razón separaremos a las razas en continentes. La hybrys es abominable, digna razón de muerte. Razas inferiores se mezclan con razas superiores, y quedan quimeras repugnantes. Es un favor a la humanidad.

-¿¡O sea que piensan asesinar a todos los otros!? ¿¡Qué clase de favor es ese!? ¡Están completamente locos! ¡Sáquenme de aquí ahora mismo y los mataré rápido y sin dolor! ¡Bastardos asesinos! ¿¡Asesinar a todos?! ¿¡Esa es su idea de salvación!? ¡Con eso no se salva ni puta madre, por un carajo!

Los cinco guardaron silencio un rato. Se miraron entre ellos, y soltaron una serie de repugnantes carcajadas guturales, carcajadas de anciano. Mohammed se levantó, ataviado con ropas que a Eren le resultaron extrañas.

-Creo que no has entendido, joven Jaeger. Nosotros hemos espiado sus movimientos, sabemos muchas cosas de usted. Y CELICA no está sola, por supuesto. A cambio de un lugar en la utopía, que es un hecho inminente, hay gente que ha aceptado ayudar con discreción. Tenemos este nuevo virus mortal recientemente desarrollado, tenemos gente infiltrada en el cuartel en donde tus amigos y amante se encuentran. No tengo ni que decir a quién matar primero, si damos la orden, todos ellos morirán con los dolores y el sufrimiento más horrible que puedan existir jamás. A menos, claro, que recapacites y decidas comprender nuestra propuesta.

El castaño tragó en seco. ¿No tenia opción, entonces?

* * *

Casi siete horas habían pasado desde que Erwin había dejado a Levi en su habitación, y el sargento no se había aparecido en absoluto durante todo el día. Ni siquiera para comer nada, ni desayuno ni almuerzo. Hanji había decidido que era suficiente descanso, y que mejor debía ir a checar que la pequeña criaturita de sus entrañas estuviera completa todavía.

Mientras caminaba con toda seguridad por los pasillos, la castaña se encontró con el comandante, quien parecía distraído con un par de papeles.

-Vas a ver a Levi? Acabo de pasar por la puerta de mi habitación y al parecer está dormido.

-No habrás ido a aprovecharte de él, ¿cierto?. Todos estamos mal por lo que sucedió con Eren, pero él más que nadie. No creo que puedas entenderlo a menos que suceda, nunca has imaginado qué sería perder a Isabel, o a Hanna. Creo que nadie se lo imagina porque es aterrador.

-Nunca me he imaginado muchas cosas, Hanji. No, él quiso seducirme, pero no lo dejé, al menos debería permitirme cuidar de su honor ya que no me deja cuidar de él. Ahora que estamos en eso. ¿Qué sucede con estas supuestas heridas internas? Es bastante obvio que es la fachada de algo más, pero ¿De qué? Sabes que si están ocultándome algo importante, es necesario que lo revelen ya. Si se enteran los altos mandos antes que yo lo haga, me encargaré de alimentar titanes con ustedes dos. Y más vale que no sea nada importante.

-¿Crees que te ocultaría algo si fuera importante? Erwin, no creo que me conozcas del todo. Siempre soy bastante sincera, demasiado a decir verdad. Estoy segura de que tus sospechas son completamente infundadas, todo se trata de heridas internas y ya.

Cuando Hanji terminó de hablar un grito cortó la conversación por completo. Era Levi. Ambos soldados se miraron, como si preguntaran al otro, sin palabras, si había escuchado lo mismo. Otro grito pasó a través de sus oídos, y ambos echaron a correr hacia la habitación del comandante. Cuando llegaron estaba cerrado.

-¿¡Levi!? ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Voy a tirar la puerta!.- Bastó un empujón de Erwin para que aquella madera cediese y ambos pudieran entrar a la habitación con Levi. El sargento estaba crispado, echado de rodillas en el piso, sosteniendo su estómago. Un charquillo de sangre se expandía justo frente a él. Su camisa y boca estaban manchadas de rojo, y sostenía su estómago con fuerza, cubriéndolo con ambos antebrazos.

- ¡M-Me duele!

* * *

Usare éste espacio que nunca uso para decir: VICTORIA; LIMPIANDO EL NOMBRE DE ERWIN ENSUCIADO POR CURLIES DESDE TIEMPOS INMEMORIABLES I REGRET NOTHING LOVE HIM AGAIN (?)


End file.
